The New Lich King
by ric hunter
Summary: Naruto becomes the New Lich King and attempts to destroy Konoha! evil Naruto read, favorite, and comment please! New edited story !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these other characters. If I did I'd be rolling in dough from the show:P**

The city of Konoha was fast asleep and cold winds blew threw the city. A few snow flakes were falling in the streets. It was a night that would be the recorded as one of the coldest nights in the entire history of the city.

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, Naruto gasped as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes "Were am I?" Naruto thought. Naruto sat up and slowly lifted himself, grasping his knee to help himself to his feet. Naruto lifted his hand to block some of the blinding white light, so he could see were he was. Naruto squinted threw the tick blanket of falling snow that surrounded him and made it near imposable to see but, slowly Naruto started to see the outline of a huge glacier in front of him, Naruto shook his head to make sense of were he was which was apparently a ice covered hell scape. As he stood there, the wind and snow whipping past his face Naruto could in the distance see a man walking towards him in the snow.

"Heyyy can you help me!" Naruto yelled. There was no reply, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as the wind blew harder and the snow fell faster, some of the flakes whipping past his face so hard the stung him and left small cuts. Naruto put his arm in front of his face and tried to find the man again. But, he could not see him though, Naruto yelled out again "Heeeeyyy can you help me I'm lost!" but heard nothing in reply but the howling of the wind.

Suddenly, threw the blizzard Naruto saw the man again. "Hey wait!" Naruto yelled and ran towards him. When Naruto reached the man he had his back to Naruto. "Wow." Naruto thought to himself looking at the mans cape, it was a dark pure black with snow caking the bottom of it, Naruto lifted his gaze and saw the man was wearing a spiked helmet, that was covered in skulls, It almost looked like a crown. Naruto "Excuse me." Naruto said lightly tapped the armor plated man on the shoulder. The man turned slowly and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto stared at the front of the mans helm, which held a large blue gem that let off a light blue mist. Naruto got a bad feeling, and looked into the mans eyes, they glowed a fierce blue and let of a mist just like his helm. Naruto stared at them they were beautiful, Naruto Gulped as the man as he gripped his sword and withdrew it from its sheath.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice, but the man did not answer him. Instead of an answer the man took his sword and stabbed Naruto through the chest. Naruto let out a gurgling sound as blood dripped from his mouth, Naruto looked the man in the eyes and grasped the hilt of the rune covered sword. The man looked Naruto right in the eye and with harshly drew his sword from Narutos chest. Naruto fell to the snow, painting it a deep shade of red. Naruto started to gasp for air but, the world started to fall cold and dark for Naruto. He grasped his chest and felt the bloody wound the he looked to the sky staring at it as his world started to go dark.

With a gasp, Naruto woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "Wow, was that all a dream?" Naruto questioned as he sat up rubbing his forehead.

He quickly put it aside and went to check his calendar. "What am I doing today" he said as he checked the date. "Oh yeah, today is the survival training with Kakashi! I can't wait." Naruto got dressed in his orange jump suit and ran out his house towards the training field he was told to go to.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Damn it Naruto! It's to early and cold for your loud ass! Just be quiet for a bit please!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto said "Sure" with a saddened face and tried to talk with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" he asked. "Go away dope" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and sat under a tree.

Naruto started to day dream about his weird dream he had. He started to think about the strange mans face and helm. As he thought about it, he remembered the gem, a blue gem in the front of the helm. Suddenly the mans face flashed in front of him and he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see his blood gushing out of him and onto the frozen grass. He felt so cold and his face started to hurt.

He snapped out of his daydream when he saw that Kakashi and a very mad Sakura were standing in front of him yelling "NARUTO WAKE UP!" "I'm up!" Naruto said quickly dodging a fist that was headed towards his face.

Kakashi said "Right, well now that everyone is with us, there are some rules for this test. You have one hour to get a bell. If you don't get a bell you fail." Start when I say go!... Go!"

The three Genins ran and hid in some bushes Naruto was the first to attack. He tried to stab Kakashi in the face with a kunai but Kakashi blocked him. Then Naruto tried to hit him in the arm but he missed. Kakashi grabbed his arm and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back as he tried to kick him in the face but Kakashi grabbed his leg. Naruto just smiled as his Kage Bunshin attacked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi went wide eyed and let got of Naruto and poked the clone in the chest hard and all but one dispelled. Kakashi looked at the last one to find it was the real Naruto.

He grabbed his chest were he was poked and looked at his hand to find blood. He gasped as he had flashbacks of his dreams of the helmed man. He could hear Kakashi rushing over. Naruto fell to his knees, flat onto his face.

Naruto was back in his dream and he was bleeding onto the snow again. The view of the sky he had before he woke up that morning. He turned his head to the side and saw the helmed man again and he was laughing evilly.

It sounded like two voices mixed into one. One sounded normal, but the other sounded like a demon. It both scared, and impressed him at the same time. The man stopped laughing and Naruto could hear his voice echo off of some high shear cliff faces made of ice.

They looked beautiful but ancient, and deadly. He crawled towards the man and studied him a bit harder. He noticed a skulled belt and that the man wore shoulder plating. The weird thing was that the plate on the right had more height than the other one. The man stopped moving and stuck his sword out in front of him. He didn't move. It was like the man had frozen in place.

Naruto saw snowflakes start to turn blue and stick to the end of the mans blade. Then the man came to life and stuck his sword into the ice. He turned to Naruto and said in a whispery voice "Fiiiiind meeee." As soon as he said that the ice broke up and a dragon came flying out of the broken ice. Naruto was stunned, It was huge, but more importantly it was obviously not alive in fact Naruto wonder how on Earth it could fly with so much of its wings missing. The Dragon was way bigger than the Hokage tower and had large horns that stuck out from its head, Naruto cursed as the dragon circled over him and let out an ear splitting roar, it was so load that the ice under his feet shook and cracked a little. .

Naruto groaned as came to, slowly sitting up he asked "What happened?" then tried to grasp his but found that he was to his surprise tied to a block of wood. Naruto sighed and tried to think of what happened to him before his dream. Naruto sighed giving up and looked up to find Kakashi staring at him. Kakashi said "I hit you and you passed out." Knowing what Naruto was about to ask. "I healed you but you didn't get a bell so you failed you first exam." Kakashi said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Then again, neither did Sakura so you're both going back. Now I have got to go. Remember Sasuke no feeding them or you will fail to." then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke ate quietly by himself with Sakura looking at him with puppy eyes. "Fine, here." he said and gave her some food. Naruto yelled "Hey! What about me!" Sasuke sighed and gave him some as well. Kakashi reappeared and yelled "You pass!" at the top of his lungs scarring the hell out of all three of them. They all looked at him in confusion and shock.

"How did we pass? Sasuke gave us food when you told him not to." Sakura asked. Kakashi replied, "You're right, but those who would abandon their comrades when they are in need is nothing but trash. Sasuke fed you knowing the consequences. So you all pass. I will see you here tomorrow." Kakashi said.

Naruto headed home walking down the busy streets of Konoha, but as he got closer to his home, he got a headache that felt like someone had stabbed him in the face. As he put his hand on the door knob to his house, the face of the man that had summoned the dragon came into his mind. Naruto got scared and ran away towards the forest. He noticed the farther he got from his house the less his headache hurt so he ran faster.

He went faster and faster until he tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill head over heals till he hit a tree at the bottom. Naruto groaned in pain and stood up and dusted himself off. He tried to walk up the hill he fell down, but he slid down and hit his head a few times. With a burst of adrenaline he bolted to the top and made it. When he got to the top he saw a patch of trees with a soft light coming from them. "What the hell?" Naruto said walking towards the source of light.

In the middle were the shoulder plates the man was wearing. Naruto rushed over and started to dig them out. Hours later Naruto had uncovered everything but the helm and sword the man wore. Naruto, in a state of excitement, put the armor on. As soon as he had placed the last of the armor on, it started to snow.

To be continued…

**Sup guys. So that's the end of my first chapter. It's a little short but comment would ya! I need some feedback so I can make the next great chapter:D**


	2. Chapter 2

I am not making any profit from this story and I am only doing this for fun.

Chapter 2

….As the snow fell it started to stick to the armor just like it did in his dream to the mans sword, Naruto gasped as the snow started to slowly at first turn to ice. Naruto closed his eyes, Naruto smiled as he started to feel stronger and stronger Naruto took a deep breath and took in the feeling. Nrauto frowned and opened his eyes, looking down on himself the he could see that the ice still slowly growing thicker around his armored body.

Naruto gasped as the cold ice made contact with the skin of his neck, "Damn." Naruto thought as the ice slowly creeping up his cheeks. Naruto screamed as the ice reached his mouth and slipped down his throat, and then for the second time that day there was nothing but blackness.

Suddenly Narutos world when a bright white and he was back in the icy wasteland of his dreams. Naruto turned around and the man was back. Naruto felt scared and turned to run, when the man said in a whispery voice said "My name is Arthas many millennium ago I was the Lich King I commanded armies of undead don't think you can run from me you pathetic mortal".

Arthas took a breath, "I ruled in distant lands to the north of your world. Follow me." Arthas said jumping on a horse that was unlike anything he had seen before it looked evil with eyes that looked cold just like Arthas's. The horse was clad in battle armor with spikes around it, and blue gem glowed mistily on its rotten chest, the horse reared its head, and stood on its hind legs and let out a painful whine as it stretched its rotten wings out.

Arthas looked at Naruto "Get on now!" He said in a loud voice. Naruto looked at the horse again and hesitantly got on. Arthas hit the reigns hard and Arthas's abominable horse charged off into the snowy abyss. All Naruto could hear for hours were the sounds of howling winds, and the gallop of hoofs on ice and snow. Naruto looked to Arthas, "Your name is Arthas?" Naruto asked hesitantly scared that his words world have a horrible consequence.

"That is correct." Arthas said, his voice shadowed with the echo of something more sinister that Naruto cared to thinkable. "Does your horse...thing have a name?" Naruto asked unsure of what the creature really was.

Arthas looked down to his horse and then said, "Invincible..." Naruto thought for a moment "Why did you name it that?"

"I had a few names, but my father said it should be named after the riders characteristics, so he was named invincible." Arthas said. Naruto sighed, it was weird talking to a man who had the power to kill him and had proven it a few times.

The horse if you could call it that came to a stop, and Arthas got of the horse "We are here." Arthas said. Arthas picked Naruto of the horse and, dragged him by the back of his neck up a massive set of stairs that lead up to the biggest building Naruto had seen in his whole life it was massive and the darkest shade of black Naruto had ever seen which made it stand out in the snow making it seem unmovable, and untouched by time. When Arthas got to the top of the steps he dropped Naruto "Stand up." He said.

Naruto stood up quickly and follow Arthas as he walked up to the giant building. Arthas walked up to a giant set of doors and, pushed them open with both hands, something that Naruto didn't think was possible considering the massive size. Once inside Arthas took Naruto to the very top of the building were there was a throne made of ice, and an amazing view of the icy wasteland that was below. Arthas sat down in his throne and rested his sword on the ice that sat beside this throne then he looked at Naruto and spoke "This is my kingdom, my kingdom of ice, pain, and death." his voice echoing with something truly evil.

"This was a long time ago." Arthas said

"My kingdom lies in ruin in the snow, one day you shall restore my kingdom to its former glory and bring this world to its knees."

"Come here boy I have a gift for you." he stretched out his hand and beckoned for Naruto to come closer to him. Naruto walk up to Arthas and stopped just before his frozen throne. "Kneel before your king." Arthas commanded. Naruto obeyed and, fell down on one knee afraid to be stabbed again by Arthas's cold blade.

Arthas took a necklace from around his pale neck and put it around Narutos tan neck. "Naruto." Arthas said "You will find me when you return to your world search for me and when you find me you will gain power beyond your wildest dreams." Arthas said.

"Turn around." Arthas commanded Naruto turned around and looked off the edge of the cold steel building below he saw thousand upon thousand of undead all armored and ready to fight. Arthas stood up from his throne the causing ice that had formed on his armor, and then picked up his sword and stabbed Naruto in the back in one quick motion. Naruto gasped and grabbed his chest in pain as he saw the sword sticking out of his belly.

Naruto grabbed the blade, his hands shaking as he started to falls into deaths cold embrace. Arthas withdrew his blade from Narutos body and kick him off the edge of the massive citadel and slowly stated to fall he saw that the building started to age and, fall apart. As Naruto reached the bottom he could see the steps he had been dragged up were now covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. Naruto screamed as his long fall reached its end. There was a load WHAM as Naruto fell into the soft fresh fallen snow at the bottom. As Naruto slowly lost consciousness the last thing he saw was Arthas's crowned face starring down at him from the top of his citadel, Naruto gasped for air as he looked around he saw he was slowly being surrounded by undead humans, banshees and giant spiders Naruto grasped his chest and saw his blood pouring into the snow "Help." Naruto whispered as the last breath of life left his body…..

to be continued…..

Sorry about this being so short =p the next one will hopefully be longer!

PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME WITH AND IDEAS =]


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or World Of Warcraft

**Chapter 3**

Naruto awoke in the grassy clearing that he had found the armor in what had to have been hours earlier. "Ugh" Naruto moaned to himself as he stood up the ice around him cracking and melting as he move his body. Naruto grasped the his new necklace and, looked at it carefully it had a dark blood red stone. If Naruto had to describe the color with one word it would have to be blood, blood red. It was hung around his tan neck with a white gold chain. Naruto dropped the gem, it hit his dark black armor with a loud clang. Naruto turned around and started the long walk back to Konoha.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood on the bridge waiting for Kakashi for once Naruto was being very quiet and was staring at the calm crystal clear water that passed under the bridge, the sounds of the river helped his thinking process

"So Naruto?" Sakura said as she looked Naruto up and down looking at his new black track suit.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a hurt look on her face, "Whats with the new outfit?" She asked with slight concern.

"I thought it was time for some change." Naruto said, looking at Sakura, the tiredness from his lack of sleep showing all over his face.

"Oh." Sakura said turning to the water.

"I like it." Sakura whispered.

"um yeah something like that." Naruto replied not really caring for what she had to say.

"What?" Sakura said with a funny look on her face.

"Dope just because you changed your attitude doesn't make you a better ninja. I hope you know that, Your still the failure of a ninja as you were before and I don't think you have the will,or the blood to change that." Sasuke said in a in a tone intended to hurt Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before turning back to the stream and though about what Sasuke had just said, Naruto looked at the necklace and slowly picked it up rubbing his thumb along the top of the stone.

Suddenly Naruto jerked his head up "What was that?" Naruto asked looking around the clearing.

"What are you talking about dope?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a strange look.

"Oh never mind. Thought I heard something." Naruto said shaking off whatever he had heard.

"Ya it was me talking to you Moron." Sasuke sneered.

"Right well you should stop I really do not care what you have to say." Naruto sneered turning his attention back to the water, something about the water just pulled at him, out of the sounds of the creak Naruto heard a whispering sound. " Your so much better than them ." The voice echoed in Narutos head

"Your teachers, your peers and, your close friends think you are a joke, but we both know they are wrong." Naruto frowned and threw a stone in the water. "That is true, but know one can know about my true intelligence, they already hate me as it is." Naruto thought starring darkly at the water. "Maybe I should just be my self for a while." Naruto thought.

There was a loud popping sound and Kakashi appeared out of a cloud of white smoke "Here starts the first day of training." Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed his tired face.

"Hey! Glad to see you all are here on time ." Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared angrily at Kakashi. "what are we doing today?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well I thought we could do some training before we start missions just a few days nothing to hard." Kakashi said with a giant smile on his half masked face.

Sasuke let a smirk cross his pale face "Well can we start now?"

"Right well then. We are going to start with sparing with team 8 today." Kakashi said seriously.

"This is to see how well you can fight and to see what your weaknesses are." Kakashi said to his students.

"Who is fighting who?" Naruto asked as he stretched the muscles in his arms.

"Ah right." Kakashi said thinking for a moment. "Sasuke you will fight Shino, Sakura you will be fighting Hinata, and then finally Naruto you will be fighting Kiba." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto groaned "God I hate Kiba." Naruto thought to himself

"Alright! I cant wait lets get this started already!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi smiled "OK Naruto calm down." Kakashi waved at the tree line, a second later team 8 jumped out of the trees and landed next to team seven.

"Sakura I think you should go first." Kakashi said waving her over to him.

"Um ok." She said blushing as she gazed at Sasuke. "He is going to see me fight! Right Sakura don't mess this up." Sakura thought to herself as she walked toward Hinata.

Hinata walk toward Sakura stopped, the two bowed low to each other and the set into a loose fighting stance. Sakura balled her hand into a fist and ran as fast as she could toward Hinata. When Sakura reached Hinata she tried to punch her in the face but, Hinata block it with her left arm and jabbed her right index finger into Sakura's side with the palm of her hand, Hinata spun around and yelled "Byakugan Gentle fist " and slammed her palm into Sakura's chest. "RAAAHH!" Sakura screamed as she fell onto the grassy field.

Sakura yelled as she shot up of the ground and swung her fist wildly at Hinata. Hinata gasped and ducked low to dodge one of Sakura's fist and on her way back up Hinata slammed her palm into Sakura's right arm causing it to go limp.

"Dammit!" Sakura yelled as she grasped her arm limp at her side. Sakura panicked and punched Hinata in the face, Hinata stumbled backwards grabbing her nose, as small amount of blood came down her face and touched her lip.

"AH!" Hinata yelled when she saw the blood. Hinata dropped down low and swept Sakura's legs out from under her and slammed her palm into Sakura's neck knocking her out cold

"Wow Sakura put up more of a fight than I thought she would." Kakashi thought to himself as he bent over to check on Sakuras condition.

"I knew you could do it." Kiba said to Hinata patting her on the back "Can't wait to do that to Naruto." Kiba said looking over to to the blonde child.

"Hu probably wouldn't be an interesting fight." Shino said to Kiba.

"Look at him, he doesn't look any stronger than when he was in the academy." Shino said as he examined Naruto carefully.

"He looks as if he had been up all night." Kiba said under his breath. Shino, looked at Kiba, "And your not exactly the strongest either." Shino said his glare hidden behind his dark glasses. Kiba stopped and looked down upon himself.

"So I think your fight will be very boring." Shino said in an indifferent tone.

"He might look weak, but he has changed." Hinata said timidly.

"Yeah right all he did was change his suit so now he doesn't suck?" Shino said.

"I doubt it." Kiba said laughing

"Just be careful." Hinata whispered and looked toward Naruto.

"So be careful." Sakura said finishing her long rant.

"Alright jeez." Naruto said waving her of, having not listened to a word she had said.

Naruto sighed "Why does everyone think I suck?" he thought to himself ideally stroking the gem hanging on his chest.

Naruto looked towards the ground with a sad look on his face, "I wonder if I will ever be respected in this village?" Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Best not to think about that." He thought.

"Naruto its you turn." Sakura said gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Really?" Naruto said looking up to see everyone waiting for him.

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly as he walked into the middle of the field.

"Right well lets get this over with." Kiba said as he drew a Kunai lazily from his side pouch from his side pouch.

Naruto smiled, "Lets." he said and drew a Kunai from his side pouch.

"Juujuin Bunshin." Kiba yelled throwing his kunai at Naruto.

Narutos eyes widened quickly as he jumped to the right to avoid the kunai, only to have the spot he was just standing in explode sending him flying into a near by tree.

"Fuck." Naruto groaned as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Were did he go?" Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the training field.

"There." Naruto said as he spotted Akamaru's tail sticking out from behind a bush.

Naruto smiled and threw four Shuriken into the bush, and ran to pin Kiba down.

"Give up?" Naruto said looking at the hurt Kiba on the ground.

"No." Kiba whispered into Narutos ear.

Naruto gasped as the Kiba on the ground in front of him changed in to Akamaru.

"Got ya." Kiba said as Akamaru bit into Naruto calf, "Fuck." Naruto spat trying to not show the pain.

"Give up?" Kiba whispered.

"Never." Naruto spat, "I am not weak." Naruto thought to himself as he elbowed Kiba in be belly so hard it sent him flying across the field and into his team.

"Damn." Kiba said gasping for air.

"A taste of the power to come." Arthas wispy voice said in Naruto head.

Naruto looked confused for a second before screaming in pain as the gem on his chest glowed a wispy blue.

"What is that power?" Kakashi thought to himself feeling Naruto suddenly become more, and more powerful

"Kiba." Naruto said calmly as he walked out into the empty field he eyes closed tightly.

"What Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Lets fight." Naruto said opening his eyes.

"Naruto." Kakashi gasped as he looked into Narutos eyes they were a deep dark blue that radiated wisps of light blue mist.

"Is that a new bloodline?" Kakashi thought to himself as he readied himself to stop Naruto.

Kiba slowly stood up, "Right lets fight." he stammered

Naruto smiled and grasped a kunia tightly in his hand and threw it toward Kiba with all of his might.

Kiba thought for a moment as he saw the sharp blade coming towards him and jumped from the base of the tree as fast as he could, closely followed by Akamaru.

Naruto smiled as the kunai hit the tree and when straight threw it, making a deep hole as it landed on the grass. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists "Power!" Naruto whispered to himself as he took in his new found strength.

Kiba shivered as he looked at the damage that the kunai caused "Were did he get that power?" he thought.

Naruto opened his eyes as stared at Kiba glaring slightly, and then slowly began to walk toward him limping as he walked. "Do you give in?" Naruto said glaring at Kiba as he pressed his last Kunai against Kiba's neck.

Kiba shivered as the blade was held against his neck it was unnaturally cold, "Feels like its freezing my blood."Kiba thought as he attempted to grasp the blade.

"I give in!" Kiba yelled as Naruto started to press the blade in deeper.

"Good." Naruto said smiling as he walked away.

"Naruto wins." Kakashi said slightly shocked at what he just saw.

"Sasuke, Shino meet me here tomorrow I have to take care of something important." Kakashi said looking towards Naruto.

"Your all dismissed, Naruto, Sakura you have the day off tomorrow." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

To be continued…..

Please review =) and add my story to your Favorites!

feel free to message me !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I do not own Naruto or World Of Warcraft.

Naruto sighed as he turned to leave the training ground and start the long walk towards his apartment.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"What?" Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke.

"Fight me!" Sasuke said drawing a Kunai.

"Some other time." Naruto said turning around, and walking off the field.

"NO NOW!" Sasuke yelled throwing the kunia at Narutos back.

Naruto quickly spun around and grabbed the handle of the Kunai moments before it hit the back of his head, "Some other time." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Spoiled brat." Naruto thought as he kicked a stone in the middle of the pot holed street he walked down , Naruto kicked the stone again and it hit a villager in the leg. Naruto looked up at the villager and said "Sorry."

The villager said "It's ok.", and looked Naruto in the face. Suddenly the villager looked really scared and screamed "Heeellllpppppp the demon brat just attacked me!" as loud as she could.

To Narutos surprise he was suddenly surrounded by four Chunin with Kunai or swords drawn and pointed at him. Naruto apologized to the lady again and tried to tell the Chunin that it was a miss understanding and that he wasn't attacking the villager.

"Shut up demon child we don't need your excuses." The first Chunin said.

"But." Naruto said looking around to see that a large crowd started to for around him full of angry villagers waiting for the chance to kill the thing that tortured them every day just by the fact he was living.

Suddenly someone in the crowd hit Naruto in the head with a beer bottle which shatter on impact with his head. Naruto bent over and clutched his head "Fuck" he said, removing his hand from the wound on the back of his head reveling that he was bleeding.

"I said shut up" screamed the Chunin as he kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto gasped and fell to the ground and tried to breath but found him self unable to . "Fuck." Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed his stomach, and coughed violently several times as he tried to regain lost air.

"HELP" Naruto screamed, "SHUT UP BRAT." The Chunin yelled and kicked Naruto hard in the face, "This is bad." Naruto thought as he balled himself up and covered his neck and head as he was repeatedly kicked and beaten with sticks by the people the very village he lived in, cuts formed all over the his body causing a small pool of blood to fill the ground beneath him.

"Lets kill the demon and be rid of him forever!" a random member of the crowd yelled out thrusting his weapon into the air. Naruto started to panic, he started to crawl away from the Chunin only to have his path blocked by one of the Chunin that started the fight.

"Time to die!" said the Chunin said, with a crazed grin on his face. The Chunin picked Naruto up by the neck and slowly chocked him, then he put his hand behind his back a withdrew his sword from his back, and stabbed Naruto threw the chest letting Naruto slide down the blade until Narutos head rested on the Chunin's shoulder.

"I hope you like it in hell." The Chunin whispered into Naruto ear and dropped him savagely onto the gravel roadway.

Naruto's eyes started to droop as he lost conciseness, the world went quiet when Naruto heard Arthas's voice

"This is only the beginning." The Chunin smiled and kicked Naruto in the face finally knocking him out cold then he knelled down to retrieve his sword from Narutos injured form, when the Chunin touched the sword he heard a voice say "Oh God no Naruto!" The Chunin looked up and saw the third Hokage standing in front of him surrounded by ANBU.

"Arrest this man and interrogate as many people as you can about what happened here." The Third said. "Naruto." "Naruto." "NARUTO." The third said shaking Naruto a little. "This isn't good." The Third said, as he picked Naruto up and ran towards the hospital. When he reached the hospital he burst into the emergence room of the hospital. "Someone please help him." The third said desperately grabbing a near by doctor.

The Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka sat in the waiting room of the emergency room waiting to hear any news of Narutos condition. "This was never supposed to happen." Said the Hokage. "What do you mean?" said Iruka. "Well the day Naruto was born his name was whispered thew out the town. He was the child that saved our town as you you know..." The Hokage drew a deep breath " He was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, the city was in chaos, people were running everywhere some ninjas were guiding the old, sick and young out of the town and into the caves in the surrounding forests, but out of the chaos came a man standing on the back of the biggest frog your had ever seen, bigger than many buildings in the town. This man was the forth and he sealed the demon into the boys navel, everyone loved the fourth, he sacrificed himself to save us all."

"Yes we know." Iruka said giving the Hokage a weird look.

The Hokage sighed. "But what very few people know is that Naruto is he son."

The room went silent for a moment. "What!" Kakashi yelled but, was interrupted by a doctor entering the waiting room.

"I have good new and bad news." The doctor said "The good news is Naruto will be fine." After the doctor finished there was a sigh of relief hear threw out the room.

"So what is the bad news?" Iruka asked.

"The bad news is that Naruto died for quite a long time, and his wounds were quiet extensive so he needs to say here for about a week." The doctor coughed as he finished. "Thank you for the good news." The Hokage said.

A very long week had passed since the incident on Narutos walk home. Naruto Stared at the ceiling while he felt the ruby necklace around his neck. " Its been a week and no one but, the old man has visited me." Naruto thought sadly. "I guess people would respect me more if I was powerful." Naruto thought as the looked out of the window and saw the faces of all the Hokage's.

"I can help you." Arthas's voice whispered in his mind.

Naruto sighed, the voice was nice it was deep and scarey but at the same time its echoing and quietness, and most importantly Naruto found that Arthas's voice comforted him.

"I can make them fear you Naruto." Arthas said.

Naruto thought for a moment, "But, I don't want them too."

Arthas Laughed " But fear is the only way they will respect you." Arthas said.

A nurse walked into Narutos room to check up on him " How are you today Naruto?" The nurse said with a cheery smile on her face as she check Narutos vital signs. "I'm ok I guess just thinking." "Well you are all clear to go home tomorrow, just tell us tomorrow morning when you leave." the nurse said smiling as she left the room. "God why do I have to talk to him everyday." The nurse said as she walked down the hall. Naruto looked down sadly "Can't wait to get out of here." Naruto thought sadly.

to be continued...soon

please review =] thank you so much !


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

Naruto walked toward his house, it was a sunny day, and the birds were out singing there hearts out. Naruto smiled as a gentle breeze blew threw his hair. "The cold breeze, how I have missed you." Naruto thought as he walked up the steps to his apartment. Naruto pushed his hand threw his hair as he put his ninja equipment on his kitchen table. "Shower time." Naruto thought as he walked to the shower.

A few minutes later Naruto stepped out of his cold shower, Naruto walked up to the mirror and started to comb his hair. Naruto paused and looked into the mirror, and touched the new scar on his chiseled chest. Naruto smiled, and touched the necklace on his bare chest. Naruto stared for a while thinking about all the events that happened the week before his hospitalization.

Naruto walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. "I wonder if Arthas armor could give me power." Naruto thought as he walked to his closet and pulled out a box hidden at the very bottom behind all of his clothes. Naruto slowly put his hand on the top of the box and smiled as he felt the coldness of the box.

Naruto smiled as he opened the box slowly, Naruto stared at the armor for a moment, "Fear." Naruto thought, slowly sliding his hand over the cold black chest plate. Naruto shivered as he took the armor out the out of it box. Naruto stood up clutching the chest plate in his hands, Lifting it above his head Naruto slowly slid the plate onto his body.

"Wow." Naruto thought to himself as he adjusted to its coldness he looked into the mirror, the chest piece fit perfectly onto his slim body. Naruto stared at the mirror, for a moment. Naruto smiled and looked at the rest of the armor, "I wonder how it looks on me..." Naruto thought, as he picked up the armor piece by piece and put it on.

Naruto grinned as he looked into the mirror with all of the armor on. Naruto thought for a moment about what Arthas had said about fear, and then looked at the armor on his body. His armor started with two shoulder pads his right shoulder pad had the image of a skull worked into it, and the left had five giant spikes that had splatters of blood on them and a piece of metal that went up to the middle of his cheek to protect him from a sword to the face, his chest plate was made of to thick pieces of metal that were edged in a dull bronze like material that stood out against the blackness of the rest of the armor, in the middle was a clasp to hold the to massive pieces of metal together.

Naruto looked at his belt it was huge and fit perfectly into his chest plate and just like his right shoulder pad it had a huge skull inlaid into the metal.

Naruto frowned as he heard a Knock at his door "One second." He yelled as he quickly threw his newly bought black hoody, and pants that were designed with seals inside of each piece that allow a ninja to hide body armor under there outlayer.

Naruto sprinted to the door, unlocked it and opened it with a giant grin on his face. "Hello." Kakashi said. "oh hey!" Naruto replied happy to see his teacher again. "Nice to see you up and about." Kakashi said with a smile. "I just came to tell you that we are leaving for a mission to wave, we leave at 7 AM tomorrow so be ready."Kakashi ginned waiting to see Naruto expression "Oh a mission I can't wait!" Naruto said as he flexed a little, "I am sure we can handle it." Naruto said laughing.

"I sure we can." Kakashi said laughing. "well I will see you tomorrow." Kakashi said waving goodbye, Happy to see that Naruto was finally looking happy. Naruto closed the door and ran to his room to pack for the next day.

The next morning Naruto woke up, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a ramen cup on his way out of his house. He sprinted along the roof tops of the village until he arrived at the just outside the Hokage's tower.

"Good morning." Naruto said calmly.

"hu." Sasuke replied

"Ya whatever." Sakura said continuing her conversation with Sasuke.

"God I hate both of them, please be on time today Kakashi, please." Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto finished his thought Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Lets go get out our man!" Kakashi said in a cheerful tone. The four entered the building and walked into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Tazuna this the team that will be escorting you and guarding you back to your home town!" The old Hokage said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Tazuna said with a drunken slur. "They are only kids."

The Hokage laughed "yep there only kids but, Don't worry they are trained ninjas."

"Fine, But the blonde haired kid looks weak, the pink hairs girl looks loud, and the black hair one looks scary." Tazuna said staring at Naruto.

"Hey what did I do to you?" Naruto said to Tazuna "Nothing yet." He replied with a glance towards Narutos weapons.

"Whatever, can we go please?" Naruto asked, with a big sigh.

"Yep lets get going!" Kakashi said pulling Tazuna out of the door, Tazuna struggling to not spill his drink.

Team Seven plus Tazuna walked quietly threw the giant gates that protected there village from invaders. Kakashi stopped and started to stretch "ahhhhhh Lets do this." Kakashi smiled and, patted Tazuna on the back, " Hope we don't die!" He said jokingly. He laughed and started to walk away.

Hours later the gang was still walking down the old dirt road that lead to the village of wave. Sakura was thinking "This is so weird Naruto hasn't talk at all on this trip... I hope he is ok..."

"HEEEEYYY Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. Naruto jumped as her load voice jolted him out of his thought

"What?" Naruto said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Oh umm what wrong? You haven't talked this whole trip." Sakura asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking about stuff." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

" Riighhht OK" Sakura said not believing a word he said.

"I wonder if I really do look weak?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked down upon his body . " I need to get stronger then maybe these people will respect me more, maybe the people of the village with love me!" Naruto smiled and looked at his feet not believing a word he had just thought.

Naruto touched his ruby necklace, when he did a whispery voice spoke in his mind

"Make them fear you if they will not love you. If they fear you they will respect you, and more importantly leave you alone." Naruto though for a moment before he Closed his eyes and stretched his arms out.

" uhggg I'm soo bored!" Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto felt his leg become wet. He looked down and found him self in a puddle. "Really! It has not rain in days and I find the only puddle to walk into! damn it! " Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakahi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the puddle " That can't be good." he thought to himself. As soon as he finished his thought two masked men popped out of the puddle and attack Kakashi! He looked stunned as he got wrapped in chains and then violently ripped in two. Naruto gasped as he saw his beloved teacher ripped to shreds.

The two masked men started towards Naruto " one little piggy " they crocked as they wrapped Naruto in the blood stained chain that not a second earlier had killed his teacher. "Two little piggies!" the masked men yelled out as they pulled the chain tight. A ripping sound filled the air.

Sakura screamed loudly "NARUTO" and turn her head so she wouldn't see the awful scene, but when she looked up Naruto was still in one piece. His clothes were torn all over the place almost revealing the ancient armor underneath his black jumpsuit. Naruto grasped the chain were it crossed over his scar, Slowly the chain started to freeze, as this happened a loud cracking sound filled the air as the ice picked up speed and flew down the chain towards the masked men just before it reached them the two men relieved the chain and started to run.

Only to get hit it the legs by two of Sasuke's Kunai knives. Sasuke ran towards the two fallen enemies and drew another knife to end there life's. Just as the knife was about to kill the first fallen foe Kakashi appeared and grabbed his hand. " there is no need for that" Kakashi said "ANBU are on there way for these two."

After tying the two masked men to a tree and knocking them out the group continued to walk towards Tazuna's house " keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Kakashi said to the group " I think we will run into more ninja today." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Lets move out." Kakashi said leading the way.

The road was quiet for hours the only sound heard was the sound of birds chirping. When there was a sound coming from a bush near by...

To be continued please read and review! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The road was quiet for many hours the only sounds that could be heard were sounds of birds singing there songs, and the trees moving as wind flowed threw there branches. As Naruto walked down the road there was a sound coming from a bush on his right side. Naruto quickly turned towards the green bush and thew a Shuriken as hard as he could into it. There was silence for a moment as the group took in what had happened which was broken by Naruto " Oops guess it was just a bush ." Naruto said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

" You dumb ass!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs causing birds in the surrounding area to fly for there life's. "you scared the shit out of me! whats wrong with you." said Sakura as she tried to punch Naruto only to have Naruto dodge it.

"Naruto please don't play around with your Shuriken they can be a teensy bit dangerous." Kakashi said shaking all over.

" I'm really sorry seriously thought I saw someone in that bush." As soon as Naruto finished his sentence there was another rustle in a bush on his left side. " This time over there!" Naruto yelled throwing another three Shuriken into the poor bush. Kakashi ran over to the bush Kunai drawn.

" Naruto look at your big threat!" Kakashi said as he picked up an extremely scared white bunny.

" Be careful Kakashi it might kill you." Sakura joked.

"God Naruto could you be any stupider.." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto in disgust.

While his team made fun of Naruto behind him Kakashi was deep in thought " This is a snow hare... it's spring time why does it still have its winter pelt on?" Kakashi thought some more "This hare must be a decoy!" He snapped out his thought quickly and started to search for ninja. A Whooshing sound filled the air. Kakashi yelled " Get down." And dived to cover Tazuna.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza of the Land of the Mist." Kakashi said standing up.

"AH so you know me." Zabuza said with an evil grin on his face.

"This fight will be hard." Kakashi said as he pushed his head band revealing his Sharingan.

"Ah you are Kakashi of the Sharingan! If you hand over the old man we don't have to fight today." Zabuza said with a smile. "Please, were are my manners." Zabuza said laughing.

"Assume a defensive battle position around Mr. Tazuna and what ever you do don't join in this fight." Kakashi said with a deadly calm voice to his team.

Zabuza Jumped into the air and landed on the small lake near by. "Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu!" He whispered as he disappeared into the mist.

"He'll come for me first." Kakashi thought as he got himself ready for battle. "As a member of the Hidden mist Zabuza was know as an expert in silent killing." Kakashi said to his team. " You don't even notice until you're dead, and I can't use the Sharingan perfectly. Be careful." As Kakashi finished the mist thickened, Zabuza's voice could be heard as a faint whisper in the air. " Kidneys, Heart, Liver, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, and your Brain, a knife in any of these and you die instantly, fun hu." Zabuza could be heard laughing.

"Don't worry guys I'll protect you even if I die, I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"We will see about that!" Zabuza yell as he jumped into the group protecting Tazuna.

"It's over!" Kakashi yelled as he stabbed Zabuza in the spine. Suddenly the Zabuza Kakashi stabbed turned to water and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half! But, as he did so Kakashi turned into water.

"WHAT, there is no way he copied me in this mist!"Zabuza thought to himself. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunia to his neck.

"I win!" Kakashi said cheekily.

"I'm not so easily beaten." Zabuza said as he turned into water.

"What that one was fake too?" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza smiled and kick Kakashi so hard he landed in the lake. "What? This water is heavy.." Kakashi thoughts he tried to move around in the water.

"heh you fool Water Prison no Jutsu!" Zabuza said laughing as he performed hand signs. "I have you sealed away Kakashi we can finish things later but first, I'll take care of the brats over there." Zabuza said point at Naruto. "Water Clone no Jutsu!" Zabuza smiled as his clone said," You call yourself ninja, Have a few brushes with death and then your a true ninja." As the clone finished its sentence it yelled "Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu" disappeared in mist. "He disappeared!" Naruto said his worry evident in his voice. Then out of the blue Naruto was kicked into a tree!

"Ouch that hurt." Naruto said holding his back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Zabuza said

"Kill you." Naruto said angrily as he stood up…

To be continued!...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alert, and review please I love hearing from everyone!

"And what are you going to do about it?" Zabuza asked

"Kill you" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Naruto are you crazy you heard Kakashi we can't fight this fight he is to powerful!" Sakura said in a panic.

"Naruto you dope don't get your self killed this guy beat Kakashi and you even forfeited your fight with Kiba ! Come on!" Sasuke yelled something strange and, out of character for the pale boy.

"All of you run I will try and hold him back as much as I can. Just run!" Kakashi yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, and tore off his ruined, and tattered clothes. The yelling and screaming of Narutos team mates stopped as they stared at Narutos outfit. It looked old, unforgiving, and most importantly evil, extremely evil, something about it sent fear into the very souls of the people who saw it. Naruto stepped towards Zabuza's clone, "This is going to be fun." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face. As he neared Zabuza's clone Naruto drew a kunai out of his weapons pouch. "Ready?" Naruto said standing tall and proud his long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Lets play kid." Zabuza's clone smirked and held his sword in both hands, ready for a fight.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and the gemed necklace on his chest started to faintly glow, there was a strange calm that filled the air as Naruto opened his eyes again, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Zabuza's clone in the eyes. His eyes had changed to those's of the Lich King, cold unforgiving eyes that showed no emotion only the burning desire for power and to kill the living, they had a blue mist flowing off them like none you have ever seen before. Zabuza looked at Naruto and charged at him with his sword high over his head, and as he reached Naruto he brought it down as hard as he could ready to cut the poor child in half.

"Watch out!" Sakura yelled out.

But, Naruto just stood there as the blade came down. Zabuza smiled as his sword make contact with Naruto's right shoulder pad "To easy" Zabuza thought.

For Kakashi time seemed to stay still Zabuza in the air above Naruto thrusting his sword into Narutos shoulder,"I just said I would never let my comrades die, and it's been five minutes and, one has died." Kakashi thought to himself. CRACK the sound of metal breaking filled the air. Zabuza's sword shattered into five big pieces, and as the pieces hit the ground they turned into nothing but water.

Kakashi's eyes went wides "What is this!" Kakashi whispered to himself.

"Pathetic." Naruto sneered as Zabuza's clone hit the ground in front of him. Naruto walked up and started kicking the clone in the chest repeatedly "Is that the best you've got?" Naruto picked up his Kunai and stabbed the clone in the face, "I win" he said, as he spat in the clones face. Naruto Picked up the clone, and viciously withdrew his kunai from its face, Naruto smiled evilly and dropped the clone which shattered in to chunks of ice on the ground. "Your turn!" Naruto said, as he turned around to look and, started to walk towards Zabuza's real body.

"Water Clone no Jutsu!" Zabuza cried out as he summon five clones of himself. "Kill him" Zabuza said as he pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as two of the clones jumped into the air with there swords drawn and ready to dismember him, and the other three charged at him as fast as they could along the water. Naruto looked at them with no emotion as the first clone arrived on the shore of the lake, Naruto looked at the Kunia in his hand, "Not good enough." Naruto thought to himself. He bent down and picked up a chunk of the clone he had killed earlier, and coated his kunia in a think layer of ice. The first clone cackled as it reached Naruto, it swung it sword at Naruto, Naruto spun around and parried the giant sword with his kunai, grabbed a second Kunia from his weapons pouch and stabbed the clone in the gut.

The clone looked down, and grabbed his wound, the clone then fell forward onto Naruto and turned into water Which froze on contact with Narutos skin and armor. Naruto ran forward towards the other four clones which formed a circle around him, Naruto jumped into the air and, threw five Kunia down onto the clones below, sadly the clones dodged all of them, One of the clones threw its sword at Naruto which he caught, Naruto landed in the circle of Clones and, spun around killing all of the clones.

"And now on to you." Naruto said as he put a foot onto the lake. Kakashi gasped as the water under Narutos foot turned to ice. Naruto ran up to Zabuza kunai in hand and threw it.

" Crap." Zabuza thought as the Kunai zipped towards him. Zabuza thinking quickly removed his hand from the water prison to dodge the kunia.

" AHHHHHH!" Zabuza screamed as he grabbed his bicep Zabuza looked down to see his wound, Zabuza could see that slowly his wound was starting to freeze.

"Damn you brat." Zabuza yelled taking out his own kunia and putting to Kakashi's neck

"Don't move boy or I kill him" Zabuza said.

"Kill him I really couldn't care less I would still get to kill you." Naruto sneered as he readied his kunia to kill Zabuza. Naruto Threw his kunia at Zabuza hoping to hit him in the face and kill the man. Suddenly out of the blue several Senbon needles hit Naruto, and Zabuza in the neck, and hit Narutos Kunia deflecting in from its path.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he ran to catch Naruto.

A masked ninja Jumped out of the trees and grabbed Zabuza "As much as I would have liked to have seen the end of that fight I need kill and burn Zabuza's body my mission sorry." After that the masked ninja disappeared with Zabuza's body….

To Be Continued Favorite, and review!

( P.S Any helpful advice or ideas? message me ! )


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Naruto or World Of Warcraft stories.

Please favorite, and review please Thanks, enjoy =D.

** Chapter 8**

"Tazuna let get to your house as quickly as possible." Kakashi said with a worried look on his face. Kakashi ran over to Naruto who was laying on his back on a flat block of ice in the middle of the lake. Kakashi Pick Naruto up and threw on his shoulder, and walked past Tazuna "Come on before we get attacked again." Kakashi said as he picked up his pace to a quick jog.

"I have a bad feeling about his mission." Kakashi murmured as the gang ran down the dirt road to Tazuna's house. "I think is time we really start to train you now." Kakashi stated "It will help you be ready for our next encounter with Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"But, what about Naruto?" Sakura asked loo.

"Look lets just get to were we are going." Sasuke stated in a disgusted voice.

"Alright." Sakura said with a wavering smile.

"Thats my house!" Tazuna whispered to the group.

"Alright, lets rest up, and wait for Naruto to heal up and start we can start our training." Kakashi said in a commanding tone. The group walked in to the house which was on stilts over the water. Sakura started to unpack her gear in her bed room.

"What happened to Naruto during his fight? Is it the same thing that happened during the spar?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Sasuke perked up as he heard Kakashi ready his response. "I really don't know Sakura. Sorry I have never seen anything like this before." Kakashi took a breath and continued. "If I had to guess I would say he has a bloodline of some sort, but again I don't know. we need to keep an eye on him as a team though just in case it changes him." Kakashi said, looking at his two students in front of him.

"ugh" Naruto said as he woke up and scratched the back of his head. "What happened? Naruto looked around the room and saw two pairs of worried eyes looking at him and, a third pair that were glaring at him.

Suddenly images of the fight filled Narutos mind. "oh yeah." Naruto said rubbing his head, "The fight." Narutos head shot up "Did you get him?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No he got away." Kakashi said in a depressed voice.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked in a cheery tone checking Narutos temperature.

"Alright I guess" Naruto said grabbing his throbbing forehead. "I have a little head ache, but I'll live." Naruto said.

"Thank God that means Sasuke can train today!" Sakura squealed jumping up and down.

"Right." Naruto said glancing to Kakashi.

"Fine we might as well start training today." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Sasuke, Sakura meet me outside in a few minutes." Kakashi said smiling to the two of them.

"Yes Sensie."

"I need to talk to Naruto in private for a bit." Kakashi said smiling as the two Genin left the room.

"Naruto." Kakashi said looking into Naruto eyes. "Were did you get this armor?" Kakashi said looking over the child.

"Oh, my dad left it to me." Naruto said smiling at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi said his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah I have had it since... well forever really, it just never fit." Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would sensie leave him armor like this?" Kakashi thought, "He wouldn't." Kakashi thought after a moment.

"Ok." Kakashi said ginning to Naruto.

"Now Naruto you need to rest, I will be back later to check on you." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"We will talk more later." Kakashi said before quietly closing the door behind himself.

"For the first part of your training you will climb trees." Kakashi yelled to his students as he pacing, pointing to the tree beside him.

"Couldn't we have done that on the way here." Sasuke said with a nasty tone.

"AH we could have, but for this exercise you will not use your hands." Kakashi said as he put on foot on the tree and walk up the side of it. You must mold your Chakra to the bottom of your feet, and use it to help you walk up the side of the tree." Kakashi explained

"Sakura you try first." Kakashi said beckoning him to the tree. Sakura gave Kakashi a worried glance and ran up to the tree, and with loud thud she pushed up two steps and walked almost to the top of the tree before doing a summer salt and landing on the ground perfectly.

"Wow good job." Kakashi said clapping. "That was a great first try." Kakashi said with a giant grin on his face. " Your turn Sasuke." Kakashi said pointing toward Sasuke. Sasuke charged at the tree, and just as his foot made contact with the tree for the first time the tree exploded leaving a foot shape hole in the tree. "Damn it." Sasuke yelled punching the tree.

"To much chakra ." Kakashi said laughing.

"What ever." Sasuke spat as he tried again only to produce the same results as last time.

"Right your turn again Sakura." Kakashi said pointing to a larger tree happy to see what his how well Sakura was doing.

Kakashi smiled as she shot up the larger tree as if it was nothing. "Sakura come here." Kakashi said waving the girl to himself.

A few Hours later The team minus Naruto sat around the dinner table and ate tuna, and a little salad.

"Sorry we don't have much to eat, we don't have a lot of money thanks to Gatos men." Tazuna's daughter said.

"Its ok its way better than energy bars." Kakashi said with a smile.

"When we return to the village I will see what I can do about having your problem "Removed" as it were." Kakashi said with a promising tone. Tazuna's daughter smiled a nodded. "Sounds great. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey were is Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a puzzled tone.

" Oh." Sakura said swallowing some tuna. "He is probably out training. He said he didn't want to get weak from all the laying around." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "I don't understand him at all."

"Yeah he is a little odd." Kakashi said as he lifted a piece of his fish to his mask, before putting it back down on his plate, unwilling to remove his mask to eat.

"I thought I told him to rest." Kakashi said shaking his head."

"What was he doing?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Oh I showed him how to do the tree walking thing." Sakura said shrugging

"How did he do?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"He did exactly what Sasuke did." Sakura said laughing to herself as she ate.

"Really." Kakashi said laughing.

Naruto sat on his back in the middle of his unofficial training ground panting, and gasping for air, his face full of sweat. " I did it." He said. Naruto brought himself to one knee and lent against a tree for support. Naruto turned and started toward the Tanuna house. A cold gist of wind filled the training area, followed by a low whisper. Naruto shook his head, again Naruto heard a low whisper coming from the surrounding trees. Naruto, searched the trees for any source for the whisper, but found none. Naruto turned around, "Naruto." Arthas whispered in he mind, Naruto stumbled forward towards the sound of the whisper. "Naruto." Naruto stumbled forward as his vision blurred "NARUTO." Arthas whispered in Narutos head. Naruto groaned and grabbed his necklace that had started to glow, Naruto pushed threw some bush and found that the forest met a small waterfall. Naruto stopped at the edge of a pool of water which had chunks of ice floating in it, which made there way down stream and probably into the ocean at some point. Naruto looked to the waterfall and, started walking toward it. His necklace started to glimmer to life, the closer Naruto got to the waterfall. When Naruto reached the side of the waterfall he noticed a set of stairs going under the waterfall.

"What is this?" Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the flight of steps. "This place looks so old." Naruto thought to himself. The silence of the cave being broken by Narutos boot as slammed onto the last step, his necklace eliminating a cavern that hadn't seen the light of day in many a year. He ventured in to the cavern before him, carefully avoiding the sharp icicles that were all over the place. When Naruto reached the end of the cave He could see a dull light. He ran to the light and uncovered it from under the powdered snow it lay in. When Naruto raised his hand he saw the hilt of an ancient looking sword, hilt Naruto gasped it was the hilt to Arthas's sword. Naruto threw the hilt to the ground, scared of what may happen if he kept it in his hand to long.

"GRAB IT." Arthas's wispy voice said in his head

Naruto grabbed the sword hilt hesitantly, and raised it near his face to study it. Suddenly The hilt began to shine brightly so brightly Naruto almost missed what happened next. Pieces of Arthas's sword started to float up from the caverns cold icy floor. Naruto braced himself for anything that could happen next. Slowly the pieces of the sword let of a blue mist and fit together remaking the ancient blade from the shattered remains of a once powerful sword. Finally the last piece fit in at the Sword shone even brighter than before, So bright in fact that it created a column of light that shone into the night sky could been seen for miles around. "**I AM REBORN**!" said a load voice that echoed threw Naruto head. Naruto fell to his knees and screamed as load as he possibly could before falling to the ground unconscious.

Kakashi and the gang raised from there dinner and, ran outside. "What the hell is that?" Kakashi whispered under his breath as he looked at the bright beam of light that shone into the heavens. "NO." Kakashi said as he looked at the beam. "Its feels the same as that day on the training ground only way more evil." Kakashi thought to himself. "There is no way that is good." Kakashi said a bit louder. "Lets all sleep in one room tonight. So nothing goes wrong, and first thing in the morning we find Naruto. I would rather not have anyone out tonight just in case." Kakashi said with the most terrified look on his face. "I hope your ok Naruto." Kakashi thought to himself as he guided everyone inside. Kakashi took one last look at the column of light and shut the door behind him.

To be continued...

Please review this chapter ! If you have any ideas or comment =] love hearing from the people that read my story ! Hope to update soon!

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own the Naruto or World Of Warcraft stories.

Review that help me make this story better are great!

Please favorite, and review Thank =) Enjoy chapter 9

Sakura awoke the next morning, got up and stretched making a load noise as she cracked her back. She looked around the room and saw three other empty bed. "All up." She said to herself as she shuffled to the wooden door.

"Good morning Sakura!" Kakashi said glad to see her up.

"Were's Naruto?" Sakura said as she looked around the table.

"He didn't come back last night." Kakashi said the smile slipping off of his face.

"Hu he must have used to much Chakra and died out there last night." Sakura stated as she bit into her first slice of buttered toast.

"Lets hope not." Kakashi said laughing.

"That a lot of paper work if one of your students dies." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Lets get going soon today's going to be a hard day of training." Kakashi said with a evil smile on his face.

Naruto Gasped as he awoke in what he knew was a dream, partly covered in snow, Naruto sat up and took in his surroundings, it looked like he sat in what could only be described as a frozen sewer. Naruto looked at the walls which were covered in spray painted slang words, and every hurtful comment Naruto could think of. Naruto shook his head, and brushed the snow off himself as he stood up. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered in his head.

"We will get to that later." Arthas said as he turned the corner and, walked towards Naruto.

"You found my sword." Arthas said to Naruto with a evil smile on his face. "Very good" Arthas said.

Arthas walked over to Naruto and touched hiss face "Open your mouth." Arthas said in a demanding tone. Naruto opened his mouth with a strange look on his face.

"What are you…." Naruto was stopped mid sentence.

"Quiet now." Arthas said choking Naruto and picked him up by his neck. "In time you will know what I know." Arthas said as a silvery plasma left Arthas's eyes and mouth, and entered Narutos eyes and mouth. "GAAAHHH.!" Naruto grabbed Arthas's hand on his throat, his head burned worse than he had ever felt before in his life.

After a few minuets of pain Naruto fell unconscious, Arthas smiled evilly, and placed Naruto on the floor, and put a white cape over top of him. "So it begins … You shall be King Naruto." Arthas said walking away from Narutos body.

Naruto lay in the center of the cavern he had been inside the night before. Naruto looked at his new sword which rested in his right hand. Naruto shivered the sword let off a malicious feeling, in fact it scared Naruto a little just holding it. On the hilt there was a demon skull that glowed unnaturally from its empty eye sockets, just one look at the skull could put fear into even the bravest of men. Naruto looked to the blade and saw there were dark runes that adored the blade of the sword, that let off a cold mist, and added to the swords bloodcurdling aura.

Naruto awoke in the cavern gasping for air, shattering the quiet of the cave. Naruto rubbed his head "AHH it hurts." Ice that had accumulated on his forehead protector chipped of and fell to the floor, were it shattered in to smaller pieces. Memories from another place, and time flooded Narutos, head. "What are you doing my Son." A load voice said in his head which for some reason he knew was his fathers at one point in time. "Oh, leave it be, Arthas! Forget this business and lear you men home!" Muradin's voice echoed threw his head. "Leave me allows!" Naruto screamed "You will find only death in the cold." A voice whispered in his head. Naruto lifted his new sword above his head and force it into the ground. " LEAVE ME BE!" Naruto yelled, and the voices became silent.

Naruto looked at the hole in the ice that was now in front of him there was a sudden rush of air that rustled Narutos new white cape, as the cape fluttered back down and touched the ice Naruto studied the hole, At the bottom he could see what looked like another staircase. Naruto turned around his cape whipping around him flapping in the air maid by him walking, he walked a good pace turned, ran, and then jumped down the hole. Naruto's steel, and fur boots hit the floor lightly the wind exiting the hole slowing his fall.

Naruto smiled and walked down the steps, when he reached the bottom Naruto could see two, amazing coffins, that were covered in runes, and spells to stop aging.

Naruto walked up to the first Coffin and read the inscription on the side "Falric." Naruto whispered to himself kicking the old coffin open, Naruto flinched as the stone top cracked when it hit the floor. Naruto walked over to the open coffin and looked in. Naruto gasped as the sword in his hand glowed and released a blue wisp that shot from his sword and into Falric. "Falric?" Naruto said his voice echoing around the room.

" Yes master." Falric said gasping for air, his armored body clanging against the stone of his cursed coffin. Naruto stared at Falric, Falric body was covered head to toe in amazing armor, it started with his helm which had two horns sticking out of the sides, the looked like a rams horn only made of steel, his shoulders had shoulder pads that were fit for the best of warriors, and a shield almost the size of Falric himself.

Naruto smiled "Who is in the other coffin then." Naruto said to Falric as he walked over to the other coffin. Naruto called Falric over open this coffin. "Marwyn." Naruto whispered as me read the inscription.

"Help me." Naruto said calling to Falric. Falric jumped over to aid his master "Anything for you master." and pushed the stone top off with his hands.

Below the lid laid Marwyn, "Marwyn." Naruto said staring at the dead body. Naruto smiled as his sword glowed again, and once again released a glowing wisp which entered Marwyns body.

"AH My old master Killed his whole Kingdom." Marwyn said cackling madly. "You must live up to his name boy." Marwyn said smiling evilly towards Naruto.

"I will try." Naruto said then think for a moment asked, "So do I have an army?"

"Yes but, sadly there's not much left of the old legions, they decayed with time or were destroyed by, the paladin filth after you fell my king." Falric said bowing his head low, to Naruto.

Naruto smiled "We will make a new army then." Naruto laughed and studied Marwyns armor it was completely different from Falrics massive armor which looked good for defense. Marwyns looks good for damage, and lots of damage at that. Marwyn wore a helmet that had three massive points on it, one on the very top which had a very large diamond shaped yellow gem in it and then two point that stuck out of the sides and the curved up.

His armor was pitch black, and in his hand was a large sword, so large infect any nomad person would have to use to hands and then still struggle to hold it. "Lets leave this place." Naruto said as he put his sword in his scabbard and turned to leave. The three left the cave capes flapping behind them. "Marwyn, go see what has become of our home, and kill anyone who sees you." Naruto commanded. "Yes my king." Marwyn said bowing. Marwyn strapped his sword to his back and jumped high above into the trees and, ran toward the north. Falric lets see what has become of my pathetic team, Naruto sneered. The two turned and started back towards Tazuna's house.

"Alright!" Kakashi yelled into the house, "Lets get going."

"Alright alright alight." Tazuna said waving his hands about.

"Sasuke, and Sakura come on." Kakashi said in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke, and Sakura bolted out of the front door "Sorry I'm so sorry." Sakura panted out of breath.

"Right keep your guard up, we are already late." Kakashi said not really bothered about being late. The gang started down the stone path to the bridge. Suddenly two armed men appeared "Give us the old man!" the two yelled at the group. Suddenly a blade appeared in one of the two mens chest, "Pathetic." Naruto said spiting on the now dead body. "You will serve me." Naruto said as the mans souls was stolen by Narutos cursed blade. "Falric kill the other one." Falric jumped down off the building next his heavy armor cracked the wood that they stood on and slammed his heavy shield into the poor mans body, knocking him to the ground. "Its time to meet your destiny.. deaths cold embrace, awaits you." Falric said and stabbed the man in the leg.

"GGGAAAHHHHHH." the man screamed a scream of terror one only let out when someone knows there about to die. "Waste away into nothingness!" Falric yelled at the top of his lungs. The mans leg started to decay and fall apart right before his eyes.

"STOP STOP STOP ! HELPP" the man yelled but it was to late, his chest decayed and he joined his friend in death. Naruto walked over to the dead body and stuck his sword in the mans heart. The mans body turned blue and entered Naruto sword.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "What happened to you?" Kakashi said as he ran to Naruto. "I got a summoning scroll." Naruto said smiling. "Isn't it cool." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Right, then were did you get the sword." Sasuke asked with jealousy and anger written all over his face. "None of your business." Naruto said angrily. "Naruto we will need to talk later I'm worried about you." Kakashi said in a worried tone. "AH don't worry about me. I'm better than ever. " After Naruto finished his sentence Falric laugh to himself "Yes better than ever."

"Right well talk later… Lets get this old man to his bridge." Kakashi said slapping Tazuna on the back.

"Zabuza are you ready to go yet?" a voice yelled. "Yes you pathetic boy, I am." Zabuza replied. "Lets kill this old man." Zabuza said with a wild grin on his face…..

To be continued….

Please review =] oh message me if you have ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own the Naruto or World Of Warcraft stories.

Review that help me make this story better are great!

Please favorite, and review Thank =) Enjoy chapter 10

"Ugh." said a worker walking toward the bridge. "Whats wrong?" Tazuna asked the group of ninjas following close behind him.

"Oh this work is so hard and we get little pay, I mean we are rising our lives to make this bridge." The worker said. "Ah its not that bad, I mean we haven't seen any of Gatos men around here in the last few weeks." Tazuna said with a smile on his face. "Yea I'm still scared tho.." The worker said.

The gang finally reached the bridge, "Wow its huge!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura smiled as she ran down the bridge. "AHHHHHHH!" Sakura's scream filled the air, Kakashi sprinted down the bridge "WHAT WRONG?" Kakashi stopped after he said that seeing the bodies of about ten works dead on the floor with needle stuck all over there bodies. "Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled as he pushed Sakura toward the old man.

A thick mist rolled over the bridge, "So we meet again!" Zabuza's laugh could be heard echoing around the bridge. "Show your self cowered!" Kakashi frustratedly yelled in to the mist drawing his Kunia. As soon as Kakashi said that two ninja appeared in front of him. "You.." Kakashi said under his breath as he eyes the boy next to Zabuza. "Your that ninja that took Zabuza to kill him." Kakashi yelled angrily. "If thats the case I want to fight him." Naruto said. "Lets do it." The masked boy said throwing needles towards Naruto, just before the reached Naruto Falric jumped in front of Naruto and blocked the needles with his large shield. "Your heart Its incessant drumming it disgusts me… I will silence it for your." Naruto said as he drew his sword from his waist, and charged toward the masked ninja. "RAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he cut down the ice needle that we threading to hurt him.

Naruto readied his sword to stab the masked boy, and stabbed him threw the chest. Only to have the boy turn to water, "Behind you." the masked boy whispered in Narutos ear.

"AHH!" Naruto spin and attempted to cute the poor boy in half, but the masked boy jumped high into the air and rained ice needles down upon the boy King below him. Naruto, stuck his sword in the air, and spin it around with both hands, deflecting all of the needles sending the flying around the bridge.

Naruto stuck his new sword out in front of himself and held it still for a moment, the sword glowed blue for a brief second, then Naruto lifted the blade above his head, and forced it into the bridge dropping to one knee as the sword cut threw the bridge like butter. Small cracks appeared around the embedded sword, and then a shockwave came off of the sword knocking the masked boy off his feet and on to the cracks in the bridge. Suddenly dead arms shot out of the crack grabbing the poor boy, "Aahh what his this!" the boy yelled as he tore of some of the undead arms only to have the arm be replaced by two more.

Naruto walked over to the boy and kneeled down, got close to the boys ear and whispered "You shall serve me." Naruto stood up and pointed his sword at the boys neck, The masked boy struggled to preform hand signs for a jutsu "Secret Jutsu crystal ice mirrors!" the masked boy whispered under his breath. The boy became a blur, as he vanished from in front of Naruto and appeared in a giant mirror made of ice behind Naruto. Naruto frowned a he heard sounds of ice cracking coming from behind him. Naruto spun around quickly and saw the image of the boy incased in an ice mirror. "This is my ultimate move." The boy said as more mirrors appeared, surrounding Naruto. Naruto started to laugh "This is your ultimate move!" Naruto said with his arms in the air, "That's pathetic." Naruto continued as he put his hand in the air. Naruto walked up to the mirror and placed his hand firmly upon the surface, slowly the ice under Narutos hand started to melt and puddle on the floor, Leaving the poor boy helpless. The boy looked at Naruto "What are you?" The boy whispered. Naruto smiled evilly "You will know soon enough."

The masked boy backed up in fear as Naruto walked toward him, blade ready to pierce his heart. Sounds of dogs filled the air and then "Chidori!" Naruto, and the Masked boy looked to see the source of the noise. "NOOO!" The masked boy yelled out when he saw his master held in place by dogs. Kakashi started to run towards Zabuza arm extended. "Die." Kakashi yelled, with a loud pop the masked boy disappeared. There was a sound of flesh ripping, as Kakashi's Chidori made contact with the Masked boys chest. "Haku!" Zabuza yelled, Zabuza dropped to his knees. "Why." he said gripping Haku's dyeing form "To save my important person." Haku said with a light smile on his face. Zabuza started to cry,"NO NO NO NO." Zabuza screamed as he rocked Haku's body.

Clapping filled the air, "How heart warming this is." Gato said with a sarcastic voice. "The demon has feelings." Gato said as his walking stick clanked against the stone of the bridge. "I'll kill you." Zabuza yelled angrily at Gato. Naruto walked over to Hakus body, Naruto looked emotionless as he extended his sword over Hakus dead form. A blue flame left Hakus body, hovered in the air for a second and then entered Narutos evil blade. Zabuza glared at Naruto "What did you do to him!" Zabuza asked. Before Naruto could respond Gatos whistled at a boat that was passing by the scene, Gato smiled as a small army of mercenaries got off the boat and joined him. "The one who brings me Zabuzas head will get free meals for a year." Gato yelled to his mercenaries. The group of mercenaries cheered and drew there weapons charging towards the small group of ninja. Naruto smiled and stuck his blade out in front of him "Rise Haku and forever be known as Haku The Battlecaller." Naruto yelled as a dark beam left the end of Narutos blade and entered the bridge before him, then a red beam shot into the sky. Everyone on the bridge stopped and looked to the heavens.

The group could see something coming down from the heavens, as the creature got closer the group started to hear screams. "What is that?" Sakura asked looking towards Naruto. The screaming got louder and louder until the creature reached the bridge, The screams were so loud that the whole group apart from Naruto were brought crashing to there knees covering there ears. The creature stopped it screaming and spoke "What.. What is this? What happened to me?" The creature screamed.

"Haku how nice of you to join us again." Naruto said with an evil grin his white bloodstained cape whipping in the wind behind him. "What did you turn me into?" Haku screamed causing everyone but, Naruto to cover there ears. "You are a Val'kyr now, and you shall serve you king." Naruto said in a steady tone. Haku looked at himself, he looked nothing like his old self in fact he didn't even look human anymore. The most striking difference was the fact that now he glowed a bright white, and that he let off a white mist from a huge pair of wings that now adorned his back.

"Kill them." Naruto said pointing to the small army of mercenaries, "As a test of your loyalty." Naruto said in a commanding tone. " Yes your liege! I shall slaughter them in your name." Haku said bowing to Naruto. "Wait no!" Kakashi yelled trying to stop the events that were about to occur. "You can't do this Naruto." Kakashi said trying to get Naruto to see the wrong he was about to do.

"Falric hold him back." Naruto said, brushing off what Kakshi said. "Naruto don't do this you will regret it." Kakashi said struggling against Falrics tight grip. "Do it Haku The Battlecaller." Naruto said. Haku picked up a horn that was strapped to his waist and blew it as loud as he could. The sound of the horn shook the bridge, Haku let the horn fall to his side again. "Haku don't do it." Zabuza said. "I no longer serve you." Haku said as he drew his bow from his side.

"Forget this." one of the mercenaries yelled as she ran back toward the boat. Haku drew his bow, and shot into the sky. "Die." Haku whispered as he fired upon the poor women. The women let out a gasp as she was hit in the chest with a arrow.

"Don't run!" Gato yelled as his army dispersed running for there lives. Haku snarled at Gato, put his bow away and drew a golden mace from his back and swooped down upon his prey. Haku smacked Gato in the chest with his mace, blowing Gatos guts out of his back and onto the bridge. Haku smiled and drew his bow again, for reasons he couldn't explain he loved killing the living before him. Firing three or four arrows at a time Haku made light work of killing the rest of Mercenaries.

Naruto smiled as the last enemy died, "You did well Haku The Battlecaller, come to me." Naruto said beaconing Haku to him. Haku slowly flew over to Naruto, and landed on the bridge his wings folding behind him. "Raise them as your minions after we depart." Naruto whispered in Hakus ear. "Yes my liege." Haku said as he kneeled and the took off into the sky. "You monster." Zabuza yelled as he watched Haku leave. "Why did you do that." He yelled even louder. Naruto glared and walked past Zabuza, "Why do you care?" Naruto asked as he join back into his group.

"Naruto I can't believe what I just saw." Kakshi said angrily, looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were shaking in there boots. "Lets leave and get back to Konoha as soon as possible." Kakashi said. The group said good bye to the old man and left the town.

"What should we name this bridge?" The old man thought to himself. "The Great Naruto Bridge." He thought to himself as he watched the caped boy leave.

To be continued…..

Please read and comment, any ideas are greatly appreciated. =]


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft =[**

Please enjoy chapter 11 ^.^ tell me what you think of it.

In the far north of the world Marwyn pushed threw a storm blizzard. "Are you OK sir?" A voice yelled over the howling wind. Marwyn stopped, and turned to look in the direction of the voice. "I am home at last." Marwyn said drawing his massive blade. "Kill anyone who sees you." Narutos voice echoed threw Marwyns head. A man appeared out of the blanket of snow that was in front of Marwyn, "Here Here." The man yelled waving, and running toward Marwyn. The man reached Marwyn "You shouldn't be out here you could die."

The man told Marwyn in a concerned voice, "Wow were did you get your armor!" The man said starring at the black armor that plated Marwyns body. With out a word Marwyn lifted his blade with one hand and cut the mans head in two. The mans body collapsed into the soft snow his blood staining the fresh snow red.

Marwyn looked at the body, it twitched, and slowly rose to its feet and stumbled about. "AH, the beginning of the Kings army." Marwyn smiled a rare thing for him. Marwyn started to the north again, trudging threw the thick snow.

Marwyn stopped a sound caught his ears a sound he had not heard in a very long time. Marwyn looked to the south and, looked to the sky. "AH, the master has been busy in my absence." A small group of Val'kyr landed in front of Marwyn. "Lord Marwyn." Haku said bowing. "Yes, who are you?" Marwyn asked "I am Haku The Battlecaller." Haku said, Marwyn nodded. Marwyn turned and started to walk again, "I am searching for what remains of our Kings Citadel." Marwyn said, "Take to the sky and look for any near by mountains." "Yes my lord." Haku said bowing before spreading his wings and, taking to the sky, shortly followed by his followers.

Haku flew for a few minutes to the north attempting to find any hills or mountains poking out of the snow. Haku dropped to just above the ground, which zipped by Hakus face. There Haku saw a large mountain near the horizon, "There." Haku thought to himself, he slowed down and landed on the field below, and let out a whistle. Hakus Val'kyr dropped from the sky and joined him. "One of you got get Marwyn." "Yes Battlecaller." one of the Val'kyr said bowing, and then flying off.

Several minuets later The Val'Kyr returned with Marwyn on his back. "Ah yes Thats it Haku, lets go." Haku

The group took of and flew for the mountain. " The bottom entrances look like they are blocked by snow and rocks, the only open one should be at the very top." Marwyn said pointing to the tip of the mountain.

Haku loaded Marwyn on his back and started to fly to the top. when Haku reached the top of the mountain he looked down upon the landscape before him. From where he stood he could see for miles and miles of the endless expanse of snow. "Come on." Marwyn said as he stuck his sword in a massive chunk of ice, and shattered it into several pieces. There was a large gust of wind that flowed out of the new hole in the side of the mountain . "Come on." Marwyn beckoned.

Haku followed Marwyn threw the door, closely followed by eight Val'kyr Haku had risen at the bridge. "Welcome to Icecrown Citadel." Marwyn said to the group as he walked into the bone filled room that was behind the door. As Haku and his group walked threw the door made by Marwyn, the room was filled with light from there ghostly forms.

Marwyn looked around the ancient room, from were he stood he could see the crest of the mighty scourge hanging from the ceiling. Marwyn walked into the room and stepped on a bone which turned into dust under his boot. "These bones are to old, and brittle now." Marwyn said in disgust "Lets see what is of use to us here." Marwyn said.

The group walked down a hall in the citadel and passed stack upon stack of ore that had been lost to time in the outside world. Marwyn smiled and picked up a green bar from a pill that was at his feet. "This was the forge a long time ago." Marwyn said thinking of the old Icecrown Citadel. "You all need armor do you not." Marwyn asked the group. "Yes my Lord." Haku and his group said bowing there heads slightly. "Lets see if we can't make you some." Marwyn said throwing the bar to Haku.

The old forge room was filled with sounds that its walls had not heard in ages, the sounds of metal work. Clang Clang Clang, "Done." Haku said lifting the last part of his master piece. "Put it on." Marwyn said ordering the group of nine Val'kyr. Marwyn let a vicious grin cross his face, "You did well." Marwyn said studying the new armor clad Val'kyr.

Marwyn looked at Hakus armor it started with a Pitch black helmet that had wings attached to the side, and a blue gem in the front. On Hakus shoulders rested winged creatures, who's heads were covered by cloth, and in the creatures hands were shields with inscriptions, and spells each creature sat on one of Hakus shoulders. Marwyn gazed at Hakus chest it bore a thick chest plate, three layers thick. Marwyn saw that Haku had a piece of cloth that when around his neck and threw clasps that were attacked to his chest plate, around Hakus waist was a Leather belt that held Hakus horn. Marwyn lowered his gaze to Hakus legs which were covered by a robe which stretched down to his feet and had wing decorations all over it. Marwyn fatally looked at Hakus feet, which were covered by thick metal boots, that poked out from under his robe.

"You shall command these men Haku The Battlecaller." Marwyn said pointing at the men behind him, "But your armor is laking something." Marwyn thought for a moment. "Ah, yes." Marwyn said, "Knee before me Marwyn said. "Yes my Lord." Haku said dropping to one knee in front of Marwyn. Marwyn stuck his hand out in front of him, "Take this power and use it for the good of the Scourge." Marwyn said, there was a pulse of energy that left Marwyns hand, and the shields on Hakus shoulders, and the gem in his helm were set aflame with blue flame, and the Crest of the Scourge became engraved in the middle of his chest plate.

"This feels incredible." Haku said as he flexed his hand and arm, Haku turn around to find The newly armored Val'Kyr in front of him were kneeling, with there heads bowed behind him. "For the Lich King." Marwyn yelled, "For the Lich King." Haku, and his soldiers echoed.

**To be continued….**

**A special thanks to Wolvesofmount23 for her ideas and help when writing this chapter.**

**Please review and message me with any ideas =D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own World of Warcraft, or Naruto.

Hope your enjoy =)

The walk back to Konoha was a quiet one, the embers of team seven thought of what had happened at the bridge. Some thought of the horrible scene they had seen, another thought of the great power that had been pushed into there life, and another worried over his young students and contemplated ways to stop one of his students from going down the path of evil.

As team seven walked down dirt path they could see in the distance the giant wooden gates of there beloved village. "We are home at last!" Sakura yelled running towards the gates. Sasuke smiled "We are." he whispered to himself. "You can go home Sakura and, Sasuke but, Naruto your coming with me." Kakshi said as he grabbed Naruto whispered "Shunshin no Jutsu." And disappeared with Naruto in to a cloud of smoke and leaves.

"Sandaime Hokage." Kakashi said bowing, "I have my report on the mission to wave." Kakashi said respectfully, "Ah well do tell, how did your group do?" the Hokage asked. "Naruto please step out of the room for a second I will call you in when we need you." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. "Alright." Naruto said sighing. The Hokage looked at Narutos armor puzzled of its origins.

Naruto stepped out of the room. "Did something go wrong?" the Hokage asked. "Yes." Kakshi said with a sigh. The Hokage looked worried, "Oh what went wrong?" The Hokage asked questioningly, "Well the beginning of our mission was great Naruto had not show his new armor and, apart from an attack by two masked individuals it seemed to be easy." Kakshi sighed not sure how to continue.

"Then we were attacked by Zabuza." Kakashi said staring at the Hokage who's had a hardened look on his face. "During the fight something happened, I still can't believe it did." Kakashi said rubbing his fore head. "I told my team if something happened to me in the fight they were to take the old man and run." Kakashi said, "Yes and what happened?" The Hokage asked impatiently. "Well half way threw the fight I got trapped in a water prison, and Zabuza summoned a water clone to attack the team. Then Naruto told Zabuza he was going to kill him." The Hokage looked shocked at what Kakashi had just said. "And then ripped of his shirt showing that armor he has on now." Kakashi said, "The scary part was the almost killed him too." Kakashi said looking to the floor.

"WHAT!" The Hokage yelled standing up out of his chair. "But, he is only a Genin." The Hokage said shocked. "I know it was one of the strangest fights I have seen, some if the things Naruto did…" Kakashi said trailing off. "Right did anything else happen that I should know about?" The Hokage asked hoping there would be no response. "Yes the night after the fight with Zabuza Naruto stayed out to train and never came back, later that night there was a Column of light that shot into the night sky, and then the next day Naruto came back with this guy Falric as he called him, and this new sword, and I must warn you his new sword looks evil." Kakashi said. "This man Falric, I didn't see him with Naruto, what happened to him?" The Hokage asked. "Just before we got here Naruto whispered something in Falrics ear and he ran of into the trees." Kakashi said. "Right well I'll sent some ANBU to look for him.' The Hokage said. "It gets worse we were leaving Tazuna's house and we got ambushed, Naruto killed one of them and spat on the body, and said he had to serve him forever, and then Naruto order Falric to attack the other man." Kakashi stopped remembering the poor mans screams. "Falric stabbed the man in the leg and the poor mans body started to decay, the flesh fell off his bones." Kakshi said shaking a little. "Dear Kami What has happened to the boy?" The Hokage whispered worrying for the boy and knowing that it had to have been Horrible to make Kakashi shake even a little. "Oh and one more thing Naruto brought back one of his Enemies Haku back to life." Kakashi said bowing skipping the details of that fight.

"I am worried for Naruto." The Hokage said lighting his smoking pipe, "Maybe he should spend some time off, maybe it will help settle him a little." The Hokage said, "Yes Lord Sarutobi." Kakashi said bowing a little. "Naruto." The Hokage barked. Naruto cracked the door open. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "Come here." The Hokage said waving Naruto to him.

Naruto grinned and ran to the Hokage, "Yes?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "Kakashi here was just telling me what happened on your mission." The Hokage said stopping to take a puff of his pipe. "I am worried for you Naruto, other wise i probably wouldn't do this, Naruto I'm suspending you from ninja activities for a week." The Hokage said looking at Naruto sternly. "What?" Naruto screamed. "Calm down Naruto." The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Ah Arthas my son" The sound of Arthas's father Terenas echoed threw his head. Naruto smiled evilly remembering the day his, or rather Arthas's father had died. Naruto looked at the old Hokage and smiled with a grin the old man would never forget. "Naruto, Naruto please its for a week." Naruto looked at the old mans desk and picked up a flower from the Vase I front of him, As Narutos hand touched the flower it wilted and died, slowly the other flowers around it wilted, drooped and died. " Old Man, You know not what you trifle with." Naruto sneered.

The old Hokage looked at Naruto with a shocked look on his face, "Naruto What has gotten into you?" The old Hokage asked. "Something you can't even begin to fathom." Naruto turned around his cape whipping behind him, "I no long wish to be Hokage." Naruto whispered turning his head back towards the Hokage, and Kakashi. "I have bigger ambitions now." Naruto said leaving, the room his boots clanking on the steps as he walked down them."Kakashi keep a good eye on that boy, Something bad has gotten into that boy." The Hokage said as he dismissed Kakashi.

"A WEEK." Naruto screamed in his head, "What am I going to do?" He wonder to himself trying to calm himself down. "AH thats it." Naruto smiled as he started to sprint to his house. When Naruto reached his house he slammed the door shut and and ran to his room to sit on his bed. when Naruto reached his bed his sat down and closed his eyes, and began to meditate. Naruto searched his mind for thoughts that were not his own. Naruto felt something tugging him in his mind. " What was that?" Naruto thought to him self as he attempted to find the tugging sensation again.

Naruto smiled as he felt a huge tug on his body, then Narutos body fell back motionless.

Naruto woke up in front of a massive temple, or fortress Naruto could not decide what exactly it was. "Wyrmrest." Naruto whispered to himself, Naruto stared at the Temple which legend said was the location the great five dragons had received there blessings to watch over the budding world. Naruto looked to the sky and could see huge blue and crimson Dragons flying around the temple fighting and killing one another in an endless battle of blue against red.

Naruto walked toward the giant temple walking around the dragon corpses. As Naruto walked into the giant temple he was picked up by the claws of a Black dragon. Naruto panicked unsure if he could beat the giant beast. "Put me down." Naruto yelled. The dragon smiled, "When we reach the top." The Black dragon said in a ancient but, soothing voice. Naruto relaxed, the voice killing his worries, he could hear the dragons wings beating the air as the two soared up the side of the building circling as if it were there prey. The dragon made one last beat of its wings as it landed on the very top of the temple, and dropped Naruto onto the hard floor.

"My master lord Malygos has sent me, he can see into the time stream itself and has seen what your destiny ." The dragon paused for a second as two dragons flew past them fighting. "Look at the ground below us Naruto." The dragon said with a sickened look on his face. Naruto hesitantly walked to the edge of the temple and looked down. Below him he could see thousands and thousands of Bronze, Emerald, Azure, Ruby, and Obsidian colored dragons were littering the frozen ground below him some were dieting while others were dead some were partly decade while others looked like they had been freshly killed.

Naruto took a step back he could see patches of melted ice on the horizon. "What are those?" Naruto said pointing to the melted ice. " Those are shrines to the great aspects." The Black Dragon said, " In a few weeks this area gets attacked by the Scourge, Arthas tries to resurrect all these dragons." The Black dragon said shaking his head. "Watch."

Naruto stepped to the edge again, Narutos eyes widened. "Wow." Naurto gasped as he saw the army of undead Scourge below him. " This is Arthas's first of many sieges on this temple, He attempts to resurrect the dragons, But gets stopped by a red dragons Queen Alexstrasza who recruits heroes to fight with her." The black dragon explained, "Watch now." the Black Dragon said point to the scene below.

From Narutos position Naruto could see Arthas point his hand toward the temple and yell," FOR THE SCOURGE." Arthas's army let out a loud roar and charged for the temple, His abominable archers took the stances, and drew back there arrows. "Take them down." Arthas yelled to his archers pointing to the different colored dragons fighting around the Temple. The zipping of arrows filled the air as the archers released there deadly arrow.

Many of the mighty dragons Let out load terrifying roars and the sharp arrows pieced there hides, killing most of them almost instantly.

Naruto looked on as the unsuspecting dragons fell to the snowy ground below, those that didn't die instantly wished they did, the arrows that pieced their skin made there hide rot and fall off on to the snow leaving the poor creatures open to the massive army that would swoop down on them and eat their bodies.

Arthas smiled everything was going well, and soon he would have masses of undead dragons by his side ready for his command. "This couldn't be going any better for Arthas." Naruto thought surprised at how easily the great dragons fell.

"This is the end of his fight though." The black dragon told Naurto, pointing to the ledge just below them. " That is Alexstrasza." The black dragon said pointing at an elfish looking woman standing below them.

"I thought you said she was a dragon." Naruto said questioning what the dragon had said. "She is, just watch."

Alexstrasza looked at the scene below her in horror, he children when being eaten and attack by undead monstrosities, some big ogre looking creatures were picking up the smaller dragons and breaking there neck or throwing them against the wall of the temple.

"I must intervene." Alexstrasza thought to herself.

Naruto looked on intently wondering what the Queen was about to do.

Alexstrasza took a deep breath and jumped of the Ledge of the balcony.

Naruto gasped closing his eyes expecting to see the poor elf splatter on the ground.

"Keep watching." The black dragon yelled at the top of his lungs, Naruto opened his eyes hesitantly, Narutos mouth dropped open as the small elf turned into a giant red dragon.

"Stop this madness." Alexstrasza yelled to Arthas. Arthas laughed and put his hand in the air. His undead archers knocked there arrows into place and took aim at Alexstrasza. "Kill her." He said dropping his hand.

The sound of arrows speeding threw the air filled Narutos Ears, as the arrows reached Alexstrasza they bounced off her thick hide. " I shall not fall that easily." Alexstrasza yelled, she took a deep breath and a massive amount of orange-red flames flew her mouth purging the ground below her of some of the undead horde that covered the snow below her. Alexstrasza circled around the temple and swooped down and snatched up one of the ogre like abominations. Alexstrasza with one beat of her wings shot into the air and spun around, causing the ogre to rip into pieces and fall to the in a hellish rain of guts flesh and blood.

Naruto watched Alexstrasza and some of her children killed the undead for a while, watched as Arthas turn on his mount and ran for his city of the dead. Naruto looked at the ground for a mile around the Temple of Wyrmrest there was a horrible scene, blood, limbs, and bodies, of dragons and undead covered the ground.

Naruto turned to the black dragon, "Why did you some me this?" Naruto questioned. "Because the bones of the dragons that litter the ground here still exist, almost untouched by time." Naruto stared at the dragon. "Do dragons still exist in our time?" Naruto asked the dragon hoping that the answer would be positive. " There are a few." The dragon said, "But you should try and find Wyrmrest temple in your time." the dragon said, "It should be near Icecrown." The dragon told Naruto. Naruto turned and smiled, "This will be fun." Naruto said excited to find a dragon in his world.

"NARUTO." Naruto spun around "What was that?" Naruto asked the dragon, "Your friends." The dragon said.

"NARUTO." Narutos eyes snapped open. "WHAT." Naruto yelled, "Finally" Iruka said, " I want to treat you to some ramen. The father figure said, Naruto glared "NO thanks." Iruka's happy mood sank "Come on." Iruka hoping that the boy would change his mind. "No" Naruto said harshly glaring at Iruka. "Alright, I miss you Naruto." Iruka said as he turned leaving Narutos house.

"He said no... several times." Iruka said to the hokage sadly. "We have to find out what's changed him." The Hokage said quietly. "I have a bad feeling about what may transpire if we don't." the hokage said looking into Iruka's eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review and add me =D


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto or World of Warcraft.

Please Review!

Chapter 13

Naruto closed the door and sighed, he knew Iruka was just truing to be nice, but he really din't want to be around people. Naruto sighed and turned around plopping himself down in a wooden chair around his kitchen table. "Ugh." Naruto said rubbing his face with both hands the cold metal felling good against his tiered muscles. Naruto thought about what he had told Falric earlier that day.

"Falric go and retrieve Marwyn, these fools hold me back we shall make our own team." Naruto whispered into Falrics ear with a smile.

"Yes my lord." Falric said kneeling and then jumping into the trees.

Naruto smiled, to see Marwyn again, the excitement that flowed into him was amazing as he thought of the good news to arrive with in the next few days. Naruto stood up and walked into his room, and stripped himself of his armor. Narutos mood darkened again when he saw the scar on his chest. "People, I shall make them pay." He said lightly touching the wound. Naruto unsheathed his sword and sat on the edge of his bed. "Arthas." Naruto mumbled, Naruto yawned and laid down his sword by his side, and fell asleep quickly.

- next day

BANG BANG BANG. Naruto shot up in his bed "Who could that be?" Naruto thought to himself as he quickly got into his armor and grabbed his sword. Kakashi pounded on the door again.

"Naruto." Kakashi yelled.

"What?" Naruto said sleepily as he stuck his head out of the door.

"Ah, good to see your up, I got You a pass to the local Library, thought you might like to learn something while on suspension." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Um thanks I guess." Naruto said snatching the card away from Kakashi.

"Naruto, I hope you can see that this is for your own good." Kakashi said with a soft smile on his face.

Kakashi gentle tussled Narutos hair, "We are worried Naruto." Kakashi said giving Naruto a gentle hug.

"Be good Naruto." Kakashi said turning to leave. Naruto let a small smile cross his face.

"I'll try." Naruto said laughing to him self knowing that he wouldn't.

Naruto slammed his door shut, walking out of his house toward the library. Naruto walked down the dirt road for a few minutes before finally arriving at the library. Naruto looked at the giant blue doors that were the entrance to the library.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto said walking up to the doors and pushing both of them open at the same time. Naruto smiled as he saw books ranging from Advanced medical textbooks to the ancient myths and legends coved the walls and shelfs that were situated around the room. Naruto walked up to the sign in desk and showed the librarian his pass.

"Ok, is there anything I can help you with?" The women asked kindly taking Narutos pass.

"Yes actually, Do you have any books on dragons?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh wow um yes we do I think they are towards the back here follow me." The lady said rising from here desk and beckoning Naruto to follow.

"Ah yes here." The lady said stopping by some of the oldest books in the building.

"These are amazing." The lady said touching one of the books gently.

"I think you will enjoy these stories an old man ages ago wrote them, don't know why we have them in here but oh well" The lady said smiling at Naruto.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The lady asked hopping he would say yes.

"Um no I'm fine for now." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto grasped a smaller book on the shelf labeled Sindragosa. Naruto opened to the first page and started to read.

"….Long before the great sundering, five dragonflights were charged with watching over the budding world. Sindragosa was the beloved consort of the blue dragon Malygos, also know as the "Spell Weaver Guardian of Arcane Magic". With the help of some of his servants Neltharion another dragon created a powerful artifact called the Dragon Soul. Neltharion convinced his dragon brethren to empower the disk, claiming it would thwart the impending invasion of the demonic Burning Legion…." Naruto read on more excitedly. "…. However, Neltharion betrayed his allies during the Legion's assault, provoking an apocalyptic battle in the skies over the Well of Eternity. Malygos and Sindragosa joined the blue dragons in surrounding Neltharion. The other four dragons charged the black dragon, but Neltharion used the might of the Demon soul to strike out, decimating nearly all of the blue dragonflight. The blast hurled Sindragosa far across the land, deep into the frozen north. Blinded and near death, Sindragosa sought desperately to reach Wyrmrest Dragonblight…." Narutos eyes widened "Wyrmrest?" Naruto whispered to himself thinking of the massive fight that he had seen. Naruto read on more intently. "…..The place where dragons instinctively travel to die. No longer able to fly, Sindragosa plummeted to the cold earth in Icecrown. The blue dragon gathered what remained of her energy and called out for Malygos's aid, but her only response was the howling arctic wind as she struggled on, but the distance was to great; agonizingly she realized that her spirit would not rest within Wyrmrest. Her life continued to fade away as her sanity deteriorated. In the midst of her delirium, Sindragosa's final thoughts turned to bitterness and hatred against the legion, against Neltharion, even against Malygos. But most of all, hatred against the mortals of the world. And in her dyeing moments she vowed revenge. Sindragosa's body lay covered by snow for ages in an area called Sindragosa falls before a man called the Lich King brought her back to life as a frost wyrm to exact her revenge on the world. Sindragosa flew again from her pit killing in the name of the Lich king. But she was slain in the innermost sanctus of the Icecrown Citadel by heroes led by Tirion Fordring who sought the death of Arthas Menethil, The Lich King…"

Naruto slammed the book shut upon reading the name Arthas, Naruto smiled "how could people not know of this? it's right under there nose." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto put the book back on the shelf. "She died in Icecrown Citadel." Naruto thought to himself.

"I must take a trip there as soon as possible." Naruto walked down the row a little looking for any other interesting books. Naruto saw small scroll covered in dust and hidden between two books, Naruto grasped the small scroll and opened it stared at the title in shock "THE LEGAND OF ICECROWN CITADEL" Narutos hands shook a little

"This is in here." Naruto said as he started to read, "….From the name one would think Icecrown citadel was an enormous fortress planted in ice, with thick walls, sturdy guard towers, and massive front gates…" Naruto skimmed on knowing most of the details from experience. "…. And at the top of the spire rests the Crown of the Lich King….." Naurto heard foot steps behind him and spun around scroll in hand.

"I came to check up on you." The lady from earlier said,

"Thanks." Naruto said. The lady looked at the scroll in Narutos hand.

"Ah Icecrown, good story, no one ever reads these books. Legends." The lady laughed,

"People don't even consider these legends any more, there just so unbelievable." She said looking at Naruto,

"Yea." Naruto laughed, "Unbelievable…" Naruto said trailing off. "Thank you for you help today." Naruto said bowing a little. "but, I must get going." Naruto said walking towards the exit.

"Oh the scroll I forgot." Naruto said looking at his hand.

"Ah keep it." The lady said Laughing at Narutos. "no one reads it anyway." she said jokingly.

"Thanks." Naruto said bolting out of the Library.

Naruto ran down the steps that lead to the Library. "Hey Naruto." Kakashi yelled.

Naruto looked around trying to find the voice.

"Right here." Kakashi said, waving Naruto to him. "You took my advise." Kakashi said beaming with pride.

"I was just on my way to meet Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Ah well I'm a bit busy myself." Naruto said

"Stay out of trouble Naruto." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"I will try to." Naruto s aid to Kakashi unsure if he was mad at the man for getting him suspended.

"I'll see you later Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura start jutsu training today." Kakashi said with a grin on his face as he turned to leave.

"I see." Naruto said with a darkened look on his face. Naruto turned around and started walking towards his house.

"Dragons." Naruto thought to himself, thinking about the dragons he had read about. Naruto walked toward the gates of the village, and smiled thinking about the freedom past them, Naruto smiled a little when he saw a Sakura tree full of blossoms just out side the gate. Naruto turned to the Gate guards, "Is there any chance I can walk out of these gates for a while? Naurto asked

"Yea sign this, and put a little chakra in it." The guard said handing Naruto a slip of paper.

Naruto grasped the paper and did what the man said, and passed the paper back to him.

The Guard took the paper from Naruto and ripped it in half. "Take this half and give it to one of us when you come back." The Guard said smiling.

"Thanks." Naruto said gripping the paper. Naruto walked toward the Sakura tree, "It's so beautiful." Naruto said touching the bark of the tree, Naruto smiled and spun around the tree and sat at its base facing away from the gate.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought, "Dragons." Thoughts of Sindragosa filled his head, " How it must have hurt to die in a frozen wasteland with out the one you love.

Arthas's voice rang threw Narutos head "She had her revenge." he said,"one of her ancestors protected the armor your wearing." Arthas said.

"There are dragons near Konoha?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Only one, Her mother died three hundred years ago." Arthas said in a sad voice.

"Where is she?" Naurto said cheerfully

"Near were you found my armor." Arthas answered.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, Naruto frowned as he looked at the Sakura tree, The once beautiful tree had wilted and die, the blossoms once white had now turned a deep brown, Naruto stared for a moment and touched the tree gently, as his fingers touched the bark it changed from it healthy tan color to a dark black Naruto. Naruto turned from the tree and walked in the direction were he had found the armor.

"To your left." Arthas whispered to him.

Naruto turned used to the voice in his head. "There." Arthas said in a cold dead voice.

Naruto stopped there it was the clearing he he had been in months before, the area had not changed since that day he had last been there.

"up the hill." Arthas whispered.

Naruto walked up the hill until he saw a small cave. From were Naruto stood he could see that the cave was lit from an internal source. Naruto walked up to the cave and looked in cautiously…..

to be continued…

please read and review !

Return to Top


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto or World of warcraft =[

please Review =D and enjoy chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto gasped, The dragon looked beautiful its scales sparkled in the light of the dragons firry breath. "Go in." Arthas whispered in Narutos mind,

Without thinking Naruto started to walk towards the sleeping dragon, hand out in front of him. As Naruto walked into the cave the dragon started to awaken from its slumber. Naruto froze in his steps as the dragons eyes snapped open and stared at him. there was a moment of science, then the dragon stood up and let out a massive roar, spikes on the dragons back stuck up and caught fire and the dragon sprayed fire all of the entrance of the cave. Naruto jumped back and readied frostmourne for a fight, Naruto cautiously walked up to the dragon and touched his head gently, his hand slipped on the scales as if they were covered in slime, Naruto smiled as the dragons spines on the dragons back dimmed and the dragon nulled its head against Naruto leg.

Naruto grinned as he petted the dragon a little more . "Do you know who I am?" Naruto said as he played with the dragon.

"I think you do!" Naruto said, Naruto walked out of the cave and looked at the sky.

"Well its getting late little buddy." Naruto said patting the dragon, the dragon looked sad and started to walk away.

"Wait." Naruto yelled.

"You can come with me." Naruto yelled to the dragon, the dragon stopped and turned around its tail wagged with excitement as it ran to Naruto, knocked him over and started to lick his face.

"Stop it." Naruto said laughing playfully.

Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the village dragon in tow, "What am I going to name you?" Naruto said out loud as he patted the excitable dragons head.

Naruto, watched the dragon for a moment, flames covered most of the dragon its tail had flames that continued up the dragons back and then spread out over the dragons wings. "Charagosa."

Naruto thought to himself, "I'll name you Charagosa." Naruto said.

The dragon looked up at Naruto, and let out a loud roar. "I guess you like that name." Naruto said with a smile.

"Let get you home." Naruto said walking towards the gate to the village.

Naruto walked threw the gates showed his pass and continued on. Naruto found himself on the dark path to his house, to his right was a big field with a spring. Naruto smiled having played there a few time the area brought back good memories. suddenly Naruto was snapped out of his thought, he had bumped into someone, Naruto looked up hoping it was someone he knew.

"Oh look boys." the body said, Naruto looked up and to is horror saw the three chunin that beat and almost killed him, along with a fourth person, one of their girlfriends. Naruto paled.

"What are you doing here demon." The chunin that stabbed him earlier that year said.

"I'm walking home." Naruto said respectfully trying not to piss of the group.

"What that?" the girl said pointing to Charagosa.

"Oh thats my pet." Naruto said, the dragon heard its name reared up on it hind legs opened it wings as far as they would go and let out a massive roar that was heard all over the village, followed by some if the most beautiful flame Naruto had seen in his life.

"Its a demon." one of the chunin yelled in fear.

"No, no ,no it's my pet dragon." Naruto yell trying to show how nice the dragon was.

The group of chunin all took out there swords and daggers, "You must die before you destroy this village with your evil."

The leader of the chunin said, Naruto looked deadly calm for a moment and withdrew Frostmourne from his side. In the dark of night the sword look even more evil it lit its self up with cold blue flame. Charagosa looked at Naruto and readied herself for a fight, her back and wings bust into flames. Naruto smiled because the chunin looked scared.

" I hunger." Frostmourne yelled in Naruto head.

Naruto pointed his sword at the group "Frostmourne hungers!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the chunin to the left of the groups leader. The poor man tried to protect himself from the hungry blade with his sword, but was unable to, Frostmourne had cut his blade in two and before he could blink Naruto sank his sword hilt deep into his heart. There was science for a second as the man spitted blood on Naruto face and died.

The girl in the group screamed as her friend fell to the ground dead. Naruto smiled as Frostmourne ate the mans soul, He was Narutos the corpse was now ready to serve him for eternity if Naruto desired.

The Leader screamed " I have had my sword in for chest before and I will do it again."

Charging at Naruto, as he charged the leader saw the dragon and smiled, "Or I can start somewhere new." The leader said with a evil smile as he changed direction towards the dragon.

"NO." Naruto yelled as he watched the dragon and the chunin fight. Charagosa let out a mighty roar, making the Leaders head ring. Naruto smiled Charagosa was winning, Charagosa lit herself on fire and prepared to burn the man. She reared up on her back legs and extended her claws. The leader smiled as he saw an opportunity to strike, he grasped his sword firmly and stabbed Charagosa in the chest, Blood pored from the wound it covered the man head to toe. Naruto looked on in horror as Charagosa attempted to fly away, but couldn't and fell to the ground.

"Charagosa no." Naruto yelled running up to the dragon, Charagosa let out a sharp whine and fell back dead on the grass.

"NO." Naruto yelled grasping her head.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The leader grinned "Lets go." He said. Naruto drew his blade and charged the man hopping to cut the mans head off. The leader stood in front of Naruto calmly and readied his blade to strike Naruto, The man thrusted forward and stabbed Naruto in the Heart .

Naruto fell backwards onto the grass and grasped his newly made wound the feeling was familiar he had many dreams about it but, these was could hear Frostmourne whispering " Death is only the beginning, You shall rise again stronger than ever before." Narutos world stated to go fuzzy, Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit as Falric, and Marwyn shot out of the trees at the end of the field. Falric ran over to Naruto "What are your orders my lord?" Falric asked Naruto not concerned for his wounds. "Kill them." Naruto said pointing to the group of three ninja.

Falric and Marwyn drew there blades, The group of ninjas looked at the blade with terrified looks on their face.

"Fear so exhilarating." Falric said, with an evil smile.

The two men charged the group Marwyn went after the leader "Choke on your suffering!" Marwyn yelled as a black mist left his body and attacked the leader.

The Leader screamed and chunks of his flesh fell off of his body and landed on the dirt road. Marwyn smiled, "Share you suffering!" Marwyn yelled out and a black plasma left his body and attached itself to the whole group of ninja.

"You all are Hopeless." Falric said as casted a spell, and let out a blood curdling yell. The group of ninja grasped there ears and started to run away. Marwyn smiled, jumped into the air and started to cut the one of the ninjas lightly all over his body. The ninja let out a terrifying scream as the brown of his dying flesh spread from the cuts and covered his body.

The ninja turned to his friends stretching out his hand for help "Help me." He yelled out grabbing his head and pulling out a chunk of hair.

"Help me!" The man screamed as he fell to the floor, and rolled around.

The other ninja looked on in horror, chunks of the mans skin covered the dirt below him.

The other ninja covered his face as the dying ninja spat blood towards his face.

"Run." The dying ninja whispered as his body went limp.

"Dear Kami." the ninja whispered, touching the dead ninjas blood from his face.

The ninja stated to shake, he turned to his girlfriend, "Get out of here." he yelled, but it was to late.

The ninja let out a wimpier "NO!" he screamed as he looked at his girlfriends face, brown spots covered her face.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed the ninja lightly on the lips.

The ninjas lip quivered as tears fell down his face, "I love you to." The ninja replied kissing her forehead gently.

The ninja looked at his girlfriends forehead protecter and fell to his knees, "Kami help us he!" He said grasping his head.

The ninja screamed and grabbed his eyes, seconds later blood pored from his eyes, the ninja stood up and hugged his girlfriend, to save her the sight of him in pain.

The girlfriend cried into her boyfriend, "I don't want to die." she whispered quietly.

Her boyfriend looked her in the eyes, "You will be fine." He said to her, not knowing that blood was poring out of the pores in her face.

Suddenly the two fell silent, their heads fell forward, a sword penetrated the two of them.

Marwyn smiled "Touching." He said laughing letting the bodies fall to the floor, withdrawing his sword.

Falric turned toward the Leader of the group, the man cowered on the ground fearing the creature before him.

"All shall serve the ONE TRUE KING!" Falric whispered as he brought his sword down upon the man stabbing the man threw the chest.

Falric and Marwyn turned around and walked to Naruto who laid dead on the ground. Falric and Marwyn kneeled in front of Narutos body, there swords stuck into the ground.

Frostmourne started to glow a fiery white, the sword shone so bright that if the two guards were still living they would have had to aver their eyes. Naruto screamed as his soul was ripped from the heavens and slammed back into his body.

"FOR THE SCOURGE!" Falric and Marwyn yelled out the corpses of the dead ninja twitted and rose from the dead waiting to serve Naruto. Naruto stood up and yelled in a croaky voice "FOR THE SCOURGE!" and, lifted Frostmourne high in the air.

Naruto turned around and looked at Charagosa with a sad smile. Naruto lowered his sword and walked over to the poor dragon.

"Rise again." Naruto said.

Naruto thrusted Frostmourne into the ground. Cracks appeared around Charagosa, parts of the body fell off, bone could be plainly seen, Blue flames shot out of her eyes, and stated to burn in her chest. Charagosa started to move again, She spread her wing and let out the loudest roar Naruto had ever heard.

Naruto smiled Frostmourne made him happy again, how could he repay his debt?

Naruto turned around and looked at the four bodies on the floor, three of the bodies started to twitch, Naruto smiled as they stood up, reborn as undead.

Naruto walked up to them and smiled, " Travel to the north of Konoha, and head toward IceCrown Citadel." Naruto said stopping for a moment, "And attack the northern most outpost you can find." Naruto said, letting an evil grin cover his face as the three mutilated bodies ran quicker than they had in life toward the north.

Naruto turned around and looked at the dead women. Naruto stuck Frostmourne threw the poor women's body. The body glowed white, and the women's soul flew out of the dead bodies back. Naruto smiled, he would need a messenger. The women let out a ghostly scream as gigantic wings shot out of her back.

Marwyn smiled, "Messenger Val'kyr." he thought to himself.

Naruto let out a evil laugh as Charagosa and the new messenger Val'kyr and entered Frostmourne. "This is only the beginning." Naruto cackled.

To be continued…

please review ! ha ha thanks

Return to Top


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft… enjoy chapter 15.

Chapter 15

Naruto sighed and stretched his legs over the edge of the Third Hokages face on the Hokage monument. Naruto frowned as the first light of the day hit him in the face its warm rays heating his face. Naruto shivered it had been a few days since his "death." the event still shocked him. Naruto looked at Frostmourne, His sword, Arthas, all of it, it saved him, brought back his happiness.

Naruto looked at the village below him, "These people, all but a hand full hated him, some didn't even know the real reason why."

"Today is the last day I will be in Team Seven." Naruto thought to himself picking up a stone and throwing it off the edge, he watched as it fell, and fell, before breaking against the hard ground.

Naruto smiled as a cold wind blew against his face, "I love the cold." Naruto thought to himself, for some reason it had always made him feel safe.

Naruto stood up and brushed some dirt of the fur around his gauntlet, "I call on you Val'Kyr." Naruto whispered to the wind. The silence of the mountain was broken, as the air was filled with a ghostly scream, The messaged Val'kyr's hand burst from the tip of Frostmourne, closely followed by the rest of her body.

"What do you request my king." The Val'Kyr asked in a raspy voice.

"Send this message to Haku." Naruto said pausing for a moment, "Prepare the Citadel for my return, and send some of his minions to help in attacking the northern outpost." Naruto said in a cold voice, the ordering of peoples deaths not bothering him in the slightest.

"Yes my King." The Val'Kyr said bowing her head in respect.

Naruto smiled as the Val'kyr in one great flap of her wings shot into the sky and took off. Naruto smiled, turned and walked started to walk down the mountain. Thirty minutes later Naruto arrived at a very familiar bridge, the meeting spot for team seven, to Naruto disgust his wretched teammates were already at the bridge.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs at the sight of the boy.

Naruto flinched, "Sakura." He said in an emotionless tone, hoping that she would shut up.

Naruto walked onto the bridge and lend against the edge.

"How have you been." Sakura asked in an excited tone.

"Fine Sakura, please don't talk to me." Naruto said in a raspy voice.

" Are you ok Naruto, you don't sound so good." Sakura asked brushing off the rude comment.

"Sakura I'm fine leave me alone please." Naruto sneered.

"Your so rude to her Baka, she is only concerned for you, I mean she has a right to ask you don't look well, your pale and you sound terrible." Sasuke fired back.

Naruto turned his head, "If this were any other day you both would be ignoring me so please, I'm fine just leave me alone." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke

"Fine." Sakura yelled tired of Narutos behavior.

"POP" Kakashi appeared next to the bridge book in hand.

"Ah, Welcome back Naruto." Kakashi said smiling, "I have a surprise for the three of you." Kakashi said happily pulling out three chunin exam applications.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura screamed hugging Kakashi.

"Your welcome." Kakashi said laughing pulling her off of him.

"I'm going to give you the day off to think about if you want to take this exam." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"If you do know theres a good chance you will die taking it." Kakashi said glaring at Naruto who laughed slightly at what he had just said.

"If you wish to take this exam sign these papers and turn them in to room 301 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said smiling.

"Any Questions?" Kakashi asked, but was met with only silence.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed, and started to slowly walk towards the Hokage Tower.

"Goodbye Naruto." Sakura yelled.

"Yea bye." Naruto whispered, picking up his pace.

A few minutes later Naruto found himself outside the Old Hokages door. Naruto knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Come in." A gentle voice said from the other side of the door. Naruto look a deep breath preparing himself, before walking threw the door.

"Ah Naruto!" The Old Hokage said clapping his hands together and letting a puff of smoke out of his lips.

"What can I do for you today?" The Old Man said in a Caring Grandfatherly voice.

"I was wondering about this?" Naruto said, taking out the Chunin exam application.

"What about it?" The Old Hokage said his tone becoming a little more serious.

"If I don't go with my team can they still enter the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Well no but I can find someone to replace you though, If thats what you would like." the Old Hokage said with a sad look on his face.

"Why don't you want to take the exam Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh, I want to take it just not with team seven." Naruto said glaring slightly.

"WHAT?" The Old Hokage yelled at Naruto.

"I want to do anything to protect myself and this village, I am the kyuubi vessel, I can't die in this exam, or who know what might happen, we both know that." Naruto said with a solum look on his face.

The Hokages face calmed as the thought about what Naruto said.

The Hokage sighed, "You would need your own team Naruto I can't spare any other Genin, and its a test so I can any higher ranks go in, so no Naruto."

"What if I had my own team? Naruto asked smirking.

The Hokage frowned, "Then yes you could enter as your own team." the Hokage said.

"FALRIC MARWYN!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could in the confined room.

The wooden door cracked loudly as the two armor clad men walked into the room, bowing there head to Naruto.

"My team." Naruto said pointing to Falric and Marwyn.

The Hokage stared at the two men, "Alright Naruto, I hope this is the right thing to do for you." The Hokage said taking out some papers from his desk.

"Sign these." The Hokage said pushing a pen into Falrics hand.

"Bring these to room 301 tomorrow morning." The Hokage said too the two men.

"Thank you old man!" Naruto said to the Hokage smiling.

"Yeah brat you just gave me a lot of work to do." The Hokage said, smiling.

"See ya." Naruto said bowing slightly to the man in front of him before turning around and leaving.

Naruto walked down the steps outside of the hokages office, his boots slammed down making a loud slamming noise with each step he took. He smiled knowing that when the exam ended the world would change in ways its inhabitants would never imagine.

…. an outpost miles to the north…..

The forest was quiet apart from the odd chirp of a bird. Rested in-between the trees, an outpost, what looked like a small town made out of tents and a few wooden cabins and surrounded by a wooden wall.

At the entrance two Jounin sat in the guard tower guarding the outpost from intruders, and chatting about there life's.

"I can't wait to go back to Konoha, Mary is due soon." The Jounin said smiling happily to the other.

"Yeah you said that every day John." The other Jounin said Laughing loudly.

"Well sorry for being excited." John said punching his friend in the arm.

"I'm not leaving this place till there is some action and I get to ring that bell." The Friend said grinning ear from ear.

"Didn't you ring it last week though Dave?" John said glaring at his friend.

Um… Yea, on accident though…" Dave said rubbing the back of his head.

John bust out Laughing in an uncontrollable fit, "You trip and hit it." John said gasping for air unable to stop his laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dave said trying to shut up his friend.

John giggled a little more and rubbed his watering eyes, "Oh Kami that was funny." He said grabbing his side.

"John look." Dave said grabbing Johns vest and pointing into the forest.

"What is that?" John said peering into the dark forest, from were they sat the could make the outline of two people.

"I don't like this." Dave said and moved to ring the panic bell.

"Wait! Not yet." John said grabbing Dave's hand. "Just be ready if we have to fight." John said as he unsheathed his sword.

John leaned over the side of the guard tower, "What area those?" John asked as the semi-Human creatures got even closer.

Suddenly a third creature shot out of the trees and jumped over the gate.

"Ring the bell Dave this is an attack!" John screamed as he turned from creature in the outpost to the two that were walking towards the outpost.

Dave spun around and rang the bell, Dave smiled when several ninja ran out of the cabins ready to fight.

"I got to ring it John!" Dave said smiling happily.

"Nows not the time Dave." John yelled as the two undead reached the gate.

"Dear Kami." Dave whispered.

"What?" John said turning around, to Johns shock he saw one of the ninja had his side was cut open and blood was gushing out and onto the floor.

John gasped as a second ninja drew his sword and attacked only to be parried by the creatures hand, which seemed to be a sword made of the mans very sharp bone.

Dave let out a roar and started to make hand signs for a jutsu, "Dave what about them?" John said to Dave pointing to the other two creatures that were almost upon them.

"Gah, lets kill this one first." Dave yelled, over the roar of a earth spike shooting out of the ground to kill the undead ninja.

John looked back to see the two creatures that were running towards them, only to find that they were jumping high over the wooden wall.

With a loud thump the two undead ninja landed in the outpost.

A deadly silence fell upon the outpost. John gasped, "This is unreal." he thought to himself. It couldn't be more clear that these ninja were no longer living, they were pale, almost grey, and each of the ninja had chunks of skin missing, and in some spots the bone could be clearly seen. The first undead ninja to attack the outpost stopped his fight with a near by ninja and join his comrades. One of the undead ninja slowly tilted his head and stared at the large group of ninja, the undead ninja suddenly and loudly let out a mightily roar, shorty followed by the rest.

John looked on petrified, they were fighting the dead, John looked at Dave, "This can't end well." He whispered to Dave. Dave smiled and started forming hand seals " KATON KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!" he yelled out, A massive stream of fire left Dave's mouth in the shape of a dragon and headed towards the first creature that arrived into there outpost.

The mindless creature turned watching the flames, and then opened his mouth unnaturally wide, the flames were almost upon the undead ninja when a green ball could be seen forming in the ninjas mouth. Suddenly the ball flew out of the undead ninjas mouth and shot right threw the Dragons shaped fire stream that was headed toward him, and kept going, not even slowed by the attack it just destroyed.

Dave looked shocked, "Watch out !" John yelled, pushing Dave out of the reach of the attack that was headed towards him.

The green ball slammed into the ground in the middle of the group of ninja, and burst creating a mist of the same color on the ground. The mist started to lift into the air carried by the wind, "I can't breath." One ninja said grasping his neck firmly, shortly follow by a few other ninja. "It burns." A random ninja yelled out as his body slowly shut down, "Get out of the mist!" Dave yelled to the other ninja who had not collapsed yet.

Dave looked on in horror as several of his friends died, chocking on the green gas. "John we might have to make a run for it, and warn the Hokage about what has happened here." Dave said. John looked at dave and nodded, "I agree." "Right lets go." Dave said taking on last look at the creatures before running for his life. The two ran for thirty minutes before looking back on were they had from. The two looked sad, smoke could be seen from were they were. "Lets get going." John said, pulling Dave's arm. "I wonder if they are all dead?" Dave whispered. "We will find out Dave." John said, patting Dave on the back….

to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own world of warcraft of Naruto =] love both of them to death though.

Chapter 16

Naruto walked down the road to were his old team met, Naruto took in a deep breath, which was a filled with the smell of a burning wood fire, and sighed as he reached the bridge, know one was there.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed kicking a rock into the stream below. Naruto looked at frostmourne, and then again at the water below the bridge. Naruto walked of the bridge and stood on the embankment of the stream, "I wonder." Naruto thought sticking frostmourne in the water just so the tip entered. Naruto smiled as the froze, he pulled his sword for the ice, shortly followed by a large cracking sound as the ice lowed down stream in large chunks.

Naruto turned around to find the messenger Val'kyr flying behind him "Ah." Naruto said gazing upon the beautiful creature, and smiling. "How did the attack go?" Naruto asked the Val'kyr.

"Well my King, all thought regretfully two of the ninja from the outpost got away, a squad of Val'Kyr was sent out but they were never killed." The val'kyr said in a disappointed voice.

"I see." Naruto said thinking deeply. "How many were killed?" Naruto asked.

The Val'Kyr paused for a second. "fourteen my King."

Naruto smiled fourteen more souls, Naruto looked at Frostmourne and touched it gently. "Has work stared on the citadel started yet?"

"Yes master." The Val'kyr said bowing her head.

Naruto smiled, "You have done well, Val'Kyr, you have pleased me." Naruto said in a happy tone. The Val'kyr smile before being returned to the cold blade in Narutos hands.

Naruto turned around and faced the stream again and stared at Frostmourne, "I can feel something in this sword." Naruto thought lifting a finger up and touching the side of the sword.

As his finger touched the side of the sword thousands and thousands of faces streamed threw his mind, all of the souls that Arthas had taken, still damned, trapped inside of the blade.

Naruto looked sad for a moment, those were Arthas people, Naruto stared at his reflection in the water for a moment, and then looked at the city around him, images of undead swarming the city filled his head as the last ninjas fought for their lives. The images in Narutos head stopped, He thought for a moment about all of the nice people in his life, of the Old Man, of Kakashi, and then finally Iruka. Naruto smiled softly, they were so nice to me.

"Done forget their evils." Arthas's voice billowed threw Narutos mine. Narutos smile disappeared as Arthas filled his mind with memories of when he was beaten, of when the Old Man wasn't there to protected him, when Iruka didn't trust him during the Genin exams, and of all the verbal abuse his "friends" put him threw. Naruto waited his reflection as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed in the stream. Naruto stared at the water as it formed a column sticking out of the water, which slowly changed into a hand at the top, that started to grasp at Naruto. Naruto looked down in shock and grasped the watery hand firmly and pulled it out of the stream, Naruto looked as the water gurgled and churned at it formed a not quiet human form. Naruto stared at the water creature before him and poked his finger into its shoulder. The creature let out a low roar as it stared to freeze, the ice spreading from were Naruto had touch it like a disease that slowly consumed its watery body.

The creatures body let out a loud cracking sound and it moved for the first time in its new frozen body. The creature turned its head to Naruto and opened its new eyes to behold it kings. The creature bent down to Narutos height and stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto returned the stare back into the creatures blood red eyes.

"My king." The Ice creature said in a deep voice, bowing its head slightly. Naruto smiled and drew Frostmourne.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she arrived on the bridge.

Naruto cringed as he trusted Frostmourne into the Ice Creatures chest shattering it into small pieces that fell to the grass below.

"Sakura…" Naruto said in an emotionless voice as he glared at her.

Sakura flinched "Did you sign you waver?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Naruto sighed and stuck his hand into his chest plate and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Yes." Naruto said waving the paper in the air.

"Yes!" Sakura said, "Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Sakura asked searching the training ground.

"NO." Naruto said in an irritated voice.

"Damn." Sakura said sitting on the side of the bridge pouting.

Sakura turned around and looked at Naruto, and sighed to herself, "He hasn't been the same since that trip to wave." She thought to herself." Her eyes resting on Frostmourne. Sakura shook her head, "It's none of my business.." She thought, as if to some how distance herself from the problem that was she thinking about.

Naruto sighed and walked onto the bridge, "Theres Sasuke." Naruto said quietly pointing in Sasukes direction.

Sakura let out a squeal, "Really?" she asked spinning around.

"How is she a ninja?" Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke walked on to the bridge and dodged as hug from Sakura, "Whats up." Sasuke said nodding to Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto said Harshly.

Sasuke smiled, "Trying to fight me?" He asked cockily.

"As if I would waste my time on you." Naruto spat.

Sasukes eyes narrowed, "What?" He screamed.

"You heard me." Naruto said returning the glare.

Suddenly Kakashi popped onto the scene, "Now Now children no fighting." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto gave Sasuke one last glare, and looked to Kakashi.

"This is for you." Naruto spat giving Kakashi a sheet of Paper.

"WHAT!" Kakashi whispered as he stared at the paper.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then to Sakura and then to Sasuke, "Naruto your no long part of the team." Kakashi said with a sad look on his face….. To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own World Of Warcraft or Naruto = /

Please read and review !

Chapter 17

Kakashi stared at the scroll in his hands, "I don't believe this." Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi looked up from the scroll, "Stay here." Kakashi said before preforming a few hand sighs and disappearing into thin air.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "So you finally got removed." Sasuke said laughing to himself. "They finally realized that all your doing is holding us back." Sasuke said, with a wide smirk on his face.

Naruto sighed and turned to face Sasuke, "Maybe it the other way round." Naruto responded, with a cold glare gracing his cold pale face.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Naruto?" Sakura asked in a slightly tone. "I mean look at yourself you, you look so, well, dead Naruto." Sakura said.

"People as weak as you shouldn't be ninja's." Sasuke spat. "Ever since you killed those people in Wave, you have been slowly getting weaker, and weaker, Hell by now I bet Sakura could beat you."

Sasuke said laughing.

Sakura glared at Sasuke for calling her weak but deep down she knew he was right, she walked over to give Naruto a hug,"Naruto..." Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke. "I just hope this doesn't affect my exam." He said glaring at Naruto.

"Lets fight." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke burst into a uncharacteristic fit of laughter, "Why would we do that, I'll probable end up killing you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a blank face, and calmly said "Fight me." Drawing Frostmourne from his side.

Sakura couldn't believe what Naruto said, "Naruto...No you can do this." She said her eyes fixed on the cold blade.

"Fine." Sasuke said, drawing a Kunai and dropping into a loose fighting stance.

Naruto smiled darkly, and braced himself for a fight.

Sakura gasped before she could even blink Sasuke had flown threw a few hand signs and was yelling out "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Narutos eyes widened as a massive fireball left Sasukes mouth and flew towards him at high speed.

Sakura screamed as she watched Naruto, he didn't even try to defend himself, all he did was lift his sword so it pointed out in front of him.

Naruto whispered something quietly to himself as the fireball hit him.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL. YOU KILLED HIM." Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs running towards were Naruto was a second ago, she coughed as she walked into the smokey area. "Naruto..." Sakura whispered to herself, as she fell to her knees mourning the loss of her former teammate.

Sakura gasped when she lifted her head there Naruto stood in front of her his armor letting off a mist of water vapor, Sakura shivered, "He looks so evil." She thought to herself as she backed away from Naruto.

Naruto stood unmoved by the attack, with a huge ice creature sanding in front of him, holding a huge shield make of pure ice that was so clear you could see through it.

Sasuke took a step back, Naruto looked absolutely terrifying, Sasuke shook his head, and readied himself for the fight to continue.

Naruto smiled as the grass under the ice creature slowly covered in a thin layer of ice, "Attack." Naruto whispered to the creature. The creature let out an icy roar and smashed its icy mace into the ground and charged at Sasuke at an alarming rate. "For the Scourge." the creature growled as it reached Sasuke and tried to kill him,

Sasuke gasped and dodged the blow and rolled to the left, and thinking quickly he took his Kunai and stabbed the creature in the side.

The ice monster let out a roar, Sasuke tugged at the Kunai but it wouldn't budge, The monster stared at Sasuke with rage filled eyes and pointed it mace at Sasuke. Suddenly the grass under Sasuke stared to freeze, Sasuke looked at the ground under his feet with gasp and tried to move away only to find his feet were frozen to the ground under him.

"AH." Sasuke shouted as he tried to remove his feet from the ever thickening ice. " Naruto you Bastard face me yourself." Sasuke screamed throwing a Kunai and the ice monster to hold him back, only to have it stick into its shield. "Damn." Sasuke thought to himself as he drew another Kunai this time to try and break the ice that shackled him to the ground. "Dammit." Sasuke cursed as he realized that the ice was not only getting thinker, but was also was slowly climbing his leg.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, flying threw hands signs and taking a deep breath, "Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu!" Sasuke said, blowing a stream of fire from his mouth and flew towards the Ice monster. "Fuck!" Sasuke cursed when he saw that the Ice Monster was still there and was not a puddle of water on the grass as he had hoped.

Sasuke flinched as the Ice Monster let out a ear shattering roar and started charging towards him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and braised himself for the inevitable breakage of bone and flesh that was to come, but it never came.

Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes to check his surroundings, and let out a sharp gasp when he saw the Ice Creatures face inches from his own its cold eyes staring into his own portraying no emotion. Sasuke found himself holding his breath as to not anger the creature.

With the creaking sound of ice moving the creature moved back slightly and moved the Sasukes left so that Naruto was visible threw a slight mist still standing were he was at the start of the fight. "Sasuke." Naruto said with no emotion, as he started walking towards Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke gasped, as Naruto walked toward Sasuke the grass and life from the surrounding area seemed simple vanish. "Submit." Naruto said still walking towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke stammer.

"Submit." Naruto repeated, pointing Frostmourne towards Sasuke neck.

Sasuke gasped as the cold blade poked into his neck cutting him slightly. "Dammit." Sasuke thought to himself trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"I should freeze you from within till all that remains of you is an icy husk." Naruto said in a whisper.

"I SUB..."Sasuke started.

A soft pop filled the training ground, "NARUTO" Kakashi yelled, rushing over to save Sasuke from what looked like curtain death. "What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi said knocking Frostmourne away from Sasuke neck. Kakashi started to examine Sasuke for wounds. "What?" Kakashi thought to himself looking were Frostmourne had been, thin layer of ice had formed on Sasukes neck.

"Sakura help take Sasuke to the hospital would you?" Kakashi said breaking Sasuke out of the ice that had weakened upon Kakashi's arrive. Sakura shook her head and took one last look at Naruto before picking up Sasuke and started the walk to the hospital.

Kakashi was silent for a moment while he took in the damage that was done to the training field.

Kakashi looked toward Naruto "You have grown strong in the last few weeks Naruto." Kakashi said with a gentle smile on his masked face. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blank look on his face. "I talked to the Hokage ." Kakashi said with a stern look on his face, the gentleness gone from his face. "Don't do this just to gain power Naruto." Kakashi said patting Naruto on the back, ignoring the piercing cold that hit him as he did. "Many a ninja have lost themselves on that path."Kakashi said.

"Thank you Sensei." Naruto said bowing slightly knowing that the words Kakashi had just told him meant nothing to him in the slightest.

"Naruto I will be looking in on your new team." Kakashi said with a hurt look on his face. "Although I would rather you stay with team seven, the Hokage insisted that you were put on this team." Kakashi continued. "The Hokage has designated your team as team 11." Kakashi said, Naruto smiled slightly. "Now go turn in your papers." Kakashi said. "I suppose I should check on Sakura and Sasuke and tell them the same thing."Kakashi said smiling. "Good luck Naruto." Kakashi said patting Naruto on the head before disappearing in a swirl of leafs...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading =D please Review and fav! ( If you have any ideas for the Chunin exams, or after please message me !)


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or World Of Warcraft. Sigh

Chapter 17

Naruto sighed sheathing Frostmourne, Naruto turned around and started the long walk towards the academy were he had been so many times in his life, the roads all to familiar. "Marwyn and Falric." Naruto thought. Naruto smirked as Marwyn and Falric jumped down from a building that was close to Naruto. Falric and Marwyn hit the ground letting out a loud clank of armor and created dents in the ground were they landed. "My king." They both said bowing with respect.

"Come on lets get this test over with." Naruto spat as he started walking again.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted as Naruto walked into room 301. Naruto ignored Ino and walked to the front of the room closely followed by Marwyn and Falric and found a desk away from everyone else.

Ino stared at Naruto, "Whats his problem?" she asked turning to Kiba who was playing with his dog. "I don't know." Kiba said glaring at Ino. "Sakura." Ino said looking around the room. "Sakura?" Ino said again.

"She isn't here Ino." Kiba said laughing a little.

"Oh." Ino said with a strange look on her face.

Ino smiled as she heard the door creak open, and spun around exited to see Sasuke and Sakura. Ino gasped and ran over to Sasuke"What happened to you?" Ino asked looking at a small bruise that was on Sasukes neck.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto.

Ino smiled seeing Sakura "Sakura!" Ino exclaimed grasping Sakura in a big hug.

"Whats up with Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I really don't know he is a changed person now." Sakura said with a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked ignoring Sakuras sadness.

"On our first real mission, we went to wave, it started off well but.." Sakura shivered.

"But...?" Ino asked pushing for information.

"Naruto killed..." Sakura stopped for a moment as images of the mobs death flashed threw her mind. "Naruto killed at least fifteen people, and a boy that was our age." Sakura whispered hoping Ino didn't hear.

"What?" Ino said turning to look at Naruto who was having a conversation with to people Ino had never seen before.

"He killed people?" Ino said pointing at Naruto giggling to herself.

"Yeah right." Ino said trying to catch her breath.

"He has changed Ino, earlier he fought Sasuke and won with some Jutsu I have never seen before." Sakura said thinking back on the fight from that morning.

"Sakura." Ino said staring blankly at Sakura. "You don't know every Jutsu, He was probably got the Jutsu from the Third." Ino said patting her on the back.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sakura said casting one last worried look towards Naruto.

"Who are they?" Ino asked pointing to Marwyn and Falric

"I really don't know." Sakura said staring and Marwyn and Falric. "I mean there part of Naruto summoning contract or something." Sakura said.

"Ah well damn wish he was on my team." Ino said, staring a the armor clad men. "Damn." She thought to herself.

"Me to." Sakura said, in a sad tone.

"Wait what? He is on your team." Ino said getting ready to punch Sakura.

"Not anymore." Sakura said.

"Wait he isn't part of your team?" Ino said her eyes opened wide.

"Nope he is teamed up with those two now." Sakura said pointing over too Falric.

"Your kidding." Ino said trying to hide her surprise.

"Nope." Sakura said, "We found out this morning."

"But you need three people on your team to take the Exam." Ino yelled, in a worried tone.

"What?" Sakura said, "No one told us that."

"Yeah I probably should have mentioned that." Kakashi said with a hand on his face.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh no hello?" Kakashi glared, "I'm here to bring you and Sasuke your third team mate." Kakashi said his eyes unknowingly looked to Naruto.

"Sasuke come here." Kakashi called to Sasuke who was sitting rather close to Naruto as if he was trying to listen in on his conversation.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, "What?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice. " I was busy."

"This is Sai your new teammate." Kakashi said smiling and pushing Sai towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi." Sai said waving.

"Hey." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

Kakashi laughed loudly "You will do well together!" Kakashi said smiling "Good luck on your Exams." Kakashi said as he walked away from his team.

"Naruto." Kakashi said sitting down next to him.

"Yes." Naruto said in a cold voice.

Kakashi sighed, "I just wanted to say good luck on your exam."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a very small smile.

"I talk to you after the exam." Kakashi said smiling.

"Alright." Naruto said hoping to get the man away from him.

Kakashi stood up and walked away " I have failed you Naruto." Kakashi thought to himself casting one last look back at the boy before disappearing into thin air.

"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET." A man yelled throwing the door to the classroom open. "MY NAME IS IBIKI." Ibiki said as he reached the front of the classroom.

"Do I have your attention?" Ibiki said, smiling at the sea of nods that greeted him.

"Good." Ibiki said, "This is part one of a three part exam." Ibiki said lifting a piece of paper from his desk."

"If you talk you will not be able to finish this Exam." Ibiki said looking at the sea of worried faces In front of him. "If you are caught cheating you will not be able to finish." Ibiki said now looking directly and Naruto and his two "Teammates." " You have one hour to take this exam, so use your time wisely." Ibiki said, trying to remove his gazes from Frostmourne.

" When the alarm goes off you may begin." Ibiki said pointing to an alarm on his desk that went off moments after he pointed to it.

"What is that kids name?" Ibiki thought to himself looking over a file with everyone's name in. " Naruto Uzumaki." Ibiki said looking at an old photo of Naruto, "He has changed since this picture." Ibiki thought looking at the picture of a short blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit with a nice golden tan, and then looking up to see the boy now, a Pale boy with long almost white hair, and dark looking armor, In fact if Kakashi hadn't told him all about Naruto, he was sure he wouldn't know who he was.

"I wonder how he will do on this exam?" Ibiki thought to himself.

To be continued...

So I'm having problem deciding if I should keep Sasuke good or bad or have him killed and brought back to life. So if you would like to help me please PM me with your vote or idea! Thanks!

Please alert and review !


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own World Of Warcraft or Naruto.

Chapter 19

Naruto sighed looking down at his paper, "A written test." Naruto thought, looking at Ibiki. "Question number one." Naruto thought grasping his pencil in his cold hand, and studying the question carefully. Naruto smiled, "To easy." he thought quickly filling out the answers to the rest of the questions on the page. Naruto stretched back over the back of his chair cracking his back. "How does it take these people so long to answer nine simple problems?" Naruto thought to himself resting his head on the fur of his gauntlets.

"Lazy brat." Ibiki thought to himself studying Naruto intently. "Though he does seem to be done." Ibiki mussed.

"Naruto." a voice whispered close to Narutos face. "Naruto." The voice whispered again.

Naruto groaned and lifted his head from his desk. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into Arthas's face. Arthas looked so young, the coldness, and rot gone from his face. The cold white haired man he had seen in his first dreams was gone. Before Naruto stood a blonde haired man. Still clad in terrifying armor that screamed death. But, Arthas's eyes no longer glowed with the light blue mist that they had the last few times Naruto had seen the man.

"Hello Naruto." Arthas said his voice whispery, with a slight echo behind it. "Do you now were you are?" Arthas said putting his dark gauntlet on Naruto's desk.

"No." Naruto said grasping his head for a minute to clear his mind. "This place in my time was called Havenshire." Arthas said. Naruto looked away from Arthas and found his desk was in the middle of a small cobblestone street. To his Right was a huge lumber mill with several people processing, timber to expand their town, and make more small houses. Naruto smiled it was a beautiful place.

The town was made of several houses with red roofs that fit in with the trees in the surrounding area, there was a huge church, a blacksmith, and a stable. There were children playing with toys by some big trees behind a school. There was a large farm just on the edge of town, and a mine to the North. And from were Naruto sat he could see a large wall to the south and what looked like a large number of town looked like it has everything a growing town would need to become a city.

"Beautiful isn't it." Arthas said almost sarcastically.

"Why are we not in a snow covered wasteland life every other time?" Naruto asked taking in what was around himself.

"Because of that." Arthas pointed toward the mountains to the North.

Naruto looked toward the area Arthas had pointed to. Naruto could see something huge flying over the mountain range. From were Naruto stood he could see it was made partly of bones, and some black substance Naruto had never seen before.

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"That Naruto is a Acherus." Arthas said.

Arthas waved his hand in the air, and Arthas's memory sped up.

Naruto gasped as the children who were playing outside were rushed inside, and a few minutes later undead attacked the school burning parts of it. A few minutes went by and the school teacher ran out of the school screaming, then a few moments the children left the school chasing the teacher as undead, parts of their bodies falling of as they chased her down and ate her.

Naruto starred at the sight of this wonderful town falling into ruin, but strangely Naruto didn't feel anything for this place, or it's people.

"It's pretty in a way." Naruto spoke watching the chaos unfold before him.

"Yes it is." Arthas said with a blank look on his face.

"You see that man over there." Arthas said pointing at the farmland.

"Yes what is he doing?" Naruto said, looking at a man standing next to a huge cauldron.

"That is Noth the Plaguebringer." Arthas said looking at the man. "Watch him carefully." Arthas said.

Naruto looked on with a blank gaze on his face. Naruto could see the man tell a smaller man clad in dark armor to get him items. Then a few moments later he came back with the items Noth had asked for. Noth spent a few moments trowing items into the cauldron, and then a few moments later a yellow, and orange gas boiled out of the cauldron and onto the ground below were is killed the crops in the field.

Naruto smiled watching as the gas expanded as it killed, eventually consuming everything in the field including some stray dogs, which transformed into undead monsters as they breathed in the gas.

"It's more beautiful than before." Naruto said, and in a way he was right the plague had changed colors as it had gone to include reds and greens, which made the town look amazing. Parts of the plague were still air born and had clumped together.

Arthas turned to Naruto again, "At the end of my rein I knew there was a chance that I would die. So I asked Noth the Plaguebringer to make several vials of this plague, one black, one red, and one green. I asked him to put them in a box made of pure Saronite and hide them in Sholazar Basin." Arthas said

"Somewhere the Alliance and Horde would never look for Scourge." Arthas mused.

"Why do you tell me this?" Naruto asked giving Arthas a weird look.

"A long time has past since my days Naruto." Arthas said looking to Naruto. " The box now resides near you village, In a place called 'The Forest of Death.' Arthas said.

"One of the black vials leaked, Causing everything in the area to grow many times what its normal." Arthas said pausing.

"Find this box Naruto." Arthas said.

Naruto smile a nodded his head.

"Naruto." Naruto spun around, "What was that." he asked

"Naruto give me your paper.", Naruto frowned looking around the plagued area.

"Naruto." Naruto sat up and gasped and shot up in his desk.

"Give me your paper I wont ask again." Ibiki said angrily.

Naruto sat up ad rubbed his eyes, as he picked up his paper.

"Here you go." Naruto glared handing in his paper.

"Dear Kami." Ibiki said looking at Naruto's eyes, that glowed with a blue mist for a moment, before returning to normal.

"What as that?" Ibiki thought pausing for a moment as he looked at Naruto's paper.

"All the answers are right." Ibiki thought to himself.

"It didn't take him long." Ibiki thought looking a the last question when something caught his eye.

"Wow." Ibiki looked at the bottom of Naruto's paper and saw a picture of a box drawn on the page that was covered in skulls and intricate patterns.

"Crazy kid." Ibiki thought.

"Alright everyone pay attention." Ibiki yelled.

"There is one more question for this part of the test, But if you get it wrong you may never take the Chunin exams again." Ibiki said in a serious tone.

"Is there anyone that doesn't want to take this question? Raise your hand" Ibiki asked as those who didn't want to take the question were taken out of the room.

"Good the rest of your pass, You must always take risks as a ninja no matter the out come." Ibiki said.

Suddenly the window next to Ibiki shattered and a black flash was seen flying though the window.

" I am Anko and i will be administering your next test." Anko yelled loudly.

"Now follow me to Practice area forty four." Anko said walking out the door at the back of the class.

Naruto sighed and picked up his pencil as he followed Anko, closely followed by Marwyn and Falric.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own World Of Warcraft or Naruto.

Chapter 20

See any errors or have some ideas PM me and tell me =]

"All right listen up brats." Anko shouted at the top of her lungs.

"This is a test of survival, and trust me more than half of you will not pass this part of the exam." Anko shouted, letting of an evil grin as a few of genin started to shake.

"There are thirteen Earth scrolls, and thirteen heaven Scrolls, each of your teams will receive one scroll a Heaven scroll or a Earth scroll, you have five days to retrieve a second scroll that is the opposite of the scroll that you start with and get to the tower in the middle of the forest." Anko explained.

"_Time for my favorite part." _Anko thought.

"Don't think this will be a walk in the park!" Anko yelled pacing in front of the teams.

"In this exam you can die, this forest is called the Forest of Death for a reason, it is filled with creatures that will kill you with out a second thought, that and In this exam you are allowed to kill you enemies." Anko said, her grin widening as she saw more of the genin shake.

"You all need to sign one of these wavers." Anko said picking up a scroll. "So we hold no responsibility for your death."

"_Who is that brat?"_ Anko thought, glaring at Naruto who was looking at her with a chilling blank stare.

Anko looked at Anko with an insane grin on her face, then suddenly with no warning she drew a Kunai at Naruto, so fast if you blinked you would have missed it.

Anko then jumped behind Naruto, "I love the taste of fresh blood." Anko said her tongue on the wound she just made. But, to Anko's surprise there was not one drop of blood on Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled, Anko had yet to notice that Marwyn and Falric stood behind her weapons ready to kill her.

"That's not very lady like." Naruto snorted.

"Interesting." Anko said, finally noticing the two armor clad men behind her.

"I will be keeping an I on you." Anko said grinning widely.

"All right everyone sign the damn papers, and get by your gates." Anko yelled, moving away from Naruto.

...Several minutes later...

"Remember five days to get to the tower, now everyone move to your assigned gates." Anko said.

"_Something is off about him." _Anko thought watching the Armor clad boy walk to his gate, closely followed by his two teammates.

"On start the five day timer starts." Anko yelled. "Start." She said watching the teams fly into the forest that laid before them.

Naruto smiled slightly looking at Falric and Marwyn, _"This is going to be fun."_ Naruto thought cracking his neck.

Naruto walked for a few minutes before looked to his two companions. "It is to warm here." Naruto said put on a Dark black Cowl that covered his face in a shadow.

"Not for long my lord." Marwyn said.

"We need to find Noth the plaguebringers box and kill as many people as be can in this damned forest." Naruto said, walking further into the forest, the plant life below his boots withered away and died with every step.

"We need more workers." Naruto said laughing cutting one of the biggest trees he could find in two with Frostmourne.

Naruto watched with a blank look on his fast as the tree started to fall, rotting were he had cut it with his blade.

...The group walked until dark...

Naruto stopped walking for a moment and turned to his right. Naruto unsheathed Frostmourne as two massive Centipedes crawled out of the foliage, Chattering as one lunged toward Naruto, and the other towards Falric.

Naruto grasped Frostmourne tightly in his had and stabbed the Centipede in the mouth between the creatures large pincers.

Falric raised his sword and shield and braced himself for the second centipedes attack. The centipede let out a chatter and gnashed it's pincers at Falric, before lunging at Falric. In a split second Falric lifted his shield and smashed it into the centipede's face. With a loud crash the centipede crashed into a near by tree, before falling to the ground dead.

Naruto smiled as the area returned to the quiet that had filled the area moments before.

Walking over to the centipede's dead body Naruto knelt and whispered something to the dead bodies, before waling back to Marwyn.

"Lets get going." Naruto said in a commanding tone, as he started to walk in the direction they had been heading before the attack. Naruto turned and looked back one last time as they left the area, watching the two centipede's crawl back to unlife, let out a loud chatter and disappear into the ground. Smirking Naruto turned his hood blocking most of his face, Naruto trekked on into the forest.

to be continued soon...


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own World Of Warcraft or Naruto.

Chapter 21.

Enjoy =)

The Boy moves fast, Anko said to herself, looking away from the camera feed. "not a

Scratch on him." Anko thought to herself leaning closer to the monitor. "Gaara, How interesting this year is turning out to be." She mumbled to herself spinning on her heel.

"What's is that!" Anko thought feeling a massive spike oh chakra in the forest some where to her east. Anko's eyes widened "Orochimaru." she spat running out of the tower towards the source.

"Do you feel that." Naruto said, looking towards Marwyn. "Yes, Sire. I would seem that there is someone of power here." Marwyn said with what could be mistaken as a smile on his face, If one didn't know that he was the purest of evil. Naruto turned quickly towards the source of the power, "Lets go." He said in a commanding tone his cape fluttering in the wind behind him.

"Sasuke be careful." Sakura yelled as a snake as big as a man slithered down from the trees behind him. Sasuke turned spun around forming hands signs as he turned, and spewed a massive fire ball at the snake, killing it instantly. "I hate this place." Sasuke thought to himself, backing away from the now dead snake.

"Well that is not very nice." A voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small gasp, drawing a kunai, leaped away from the voice behind him and the weapon as hard as he could at the voice. Sasuke's face hardened as the man batted the kunai away from him as if it was nothing. Such power the man said licking he lips with a long sickly tongue that made Sasuke and Sakura shiver just looking at it.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and drew her weapon, "Who are you!" she yell to the man. "My name is not important." The man said taking a stepping toward the two teenagers. "I would like to talk with Sasuke for a a little bit." The man said his eyes widening making the man look even more crazy. "Talk about what?" Sasuke asked backing away from the man as he walk towards them.

"Look into my eyes." The man said, to Sasuke. "No." Sasuke said looking at the man's feet. "I said look into them." The man said, appearing in Sasuke's face in an instance. "Look into them." The man said whispering softly, choking Sasuke, and holding him close to his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled panic evident in her voice. "Look into your eyes." Sasuke said in a lulled voice. Sakura let out a scream and threw her Kunai and the strange man, almost stabbing him in the face. The man glared at Sakura Dropped Sasuke on the ground, and threw a kunai at Sakura. Sakura gasp and watched as the kunai flew towards her face, only to be knocked away moments before hitting her.

"Orochimaru." Anko shouted throwing more kunai towards Orochimaru. "Anko." Orochimaru said smiling wider, " How nice of you to join us." He said smiling at her.

"This will be interesting." Orochimaru said, making hand signs, and then whispering something Sakura couldn't hear. "Die." Anko yelled jumping out towards Orochimaru weapon drawn.

Orochimaru looked at her with a smile than made her shiver, "After all that I have done for you this is how you repay me." Orochimaru said shaking his head. "My fight is not with you Anko, it is with the boy over there." He said pointing to Sasuke. "Well now it is with me as well." Anko spat preparing to fight with him. "well if you..." Orochimaru stopped mid sentence, feeling a sword poking his back.

Orochimaru turned his head slightly to see who was behind him. Orochimaru saw three figures dressed in black. The figure that was farthest away from him was dressed in dark armor that didn't radiate any light at all and had a helmet over his head that block his view of the figures face, but also put fear into his heart something he had not felt in years. There was one just behind him with a huge sword pointed at his spine, again clad in armor, but this time the armor was to thick to be comfortable to wear in the heat of the forest. The last one was to the hooded figures right, with his sword and massive shield ready protect the hooded figure and to kill anyone that made a move towards the hooded figure.

Naruto grasped the hood on his head and pulled it down, this silk cloth draping over his armor clashing well with the black cape that ran down his back. A small break blew through the area fluttering his cape in the wind behind his.

Sakura stared at Naruto he did not look like the boy from before the trip to wave at all anymore. His hair was longer than the last time she saw his bangs almost met his chin, his hair had also changed color turning to a more white color, almost as if the life had been sucked out of her poor blonde friend. Sakura, shook a little as a tear rolled down her cheek. The boy looked so sick, the more she looked at him the sicker she felt. Naruto looked very pale as if the light of the sun had not touched the boys skin in years, but she knew that this was not true, she had seen the boy not but a month ago, bright and shining like the sun. This boy could not be Naruto the rings around the boys eyes looked like the boy was very tired, but this could not be Naruto. Naruto had always been a happy bubbly person, she had to help him.

"Naruto." Anko thought, "Get out of here Naruto it is not safe."

"What are your commands Sire." Marwyn asked. "Kill him." Naruto said his voice echoing coldly in the clearing. "Yes, Sire." Marwyn said thrusting the sword forward. The sound of flesh tearing rang through the clearing. Anko gasp "He is dead." She thought momentarily. Watching as blood gushed out of Orochimaru's corpse. "He is finally dead." Anko thought to her self a tear falling down her cheek. The whole clearing cringed as Marwyn ungracefully pulled his sword out of Orochimaru's body and kicked the body to the ground. But, everyone's surprise the body crumbled into dust as it hit the ground.

"Not many people can sneak up on me." Orochimaru whispered from the trees somewhere. "I came here to take Sasuke, to test him to see if he was worth my time, But you strange Naruto are a much more intriguing find." The hissing of snakes filled the trees surrounding the clearing. "I wonder how prepared you are." Orochimaru whispered his voices making Anko's skin crawl.

The soil under neither a near by tree groaned and moaned as the roots of the tree where pushed out of the way to make way for a thick snake that was a yard wide. "Damn." Anko whispered to herself, rushing to attack the snake and save Naruto and his teammates from a less than comfortable dead. Anko quickly dispatched the snake throwing weapons at the snake as fast as she could but to her distress all of the weapons bounced of the snakes thick scales, Anko cursed to herself and prepared to jump at the snake.

Damn it Naruto why do I have to save you." Sasuke thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could towards the snake, preparing a Jutusu as he went. The clearing shined brightly as sasuke let a river of fire from his mouth aimed at Naruto and the snake.

Sasuke stood smugly watching the smoke billow from the fire. It took a moment for the smoke to clear after Sasuke's attack. But, when it did Sasuke was smug no more the snake was still, and the man with Naruto with the big shield was now in front of Naruto ad the other man, his shield having taken the brunt of the attack Sasuke had thrown at them one of the men with Naruto. Sasuke watched as Marwyn whispered something in Narutos ear that he could hear.

"You see, they don't care about your safety despite what that women might say." Marwyn whispered in Narutos ear. "Indeed it would seem that way." Naruto said lifting his hand in front of Marwyn's helm. Naruto set his gaze to Sasuke, "be careful with that fire you would not want to get burned." Naruto said relishing the rage on Sasuke's face.

Naruto dropped his hand to his side, And smiled as the giant Centipede he had killed earlier burst from the grown and ate the snake that was about to bite him. "You waste my time snake man come down here and face me, and we will see just how intriguing I am." Naruto said his voice booming loudly.

"Very well." Orochimaru said his voice hissing in reply, as he slithered down a tree on the other side of the clearing near Anko. "Damn I couldn't even feel him." She thought to her self. She drew a kunai from her side pouch slowly as she watched. She waited until her got close to her and tried to stab him, but Orochimaru caught her hand inches from her making contacted with the skin on his neck. "So persistent." he hissed, throwing her into a tree knocking her out cold.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the forest, "Ah looks like I have something to take care of." He said, starting to make hand signs quicker than Naruto or Sasuke could follow. Falric braised himself to defend Naruto from what ever was about to happen, But Orochimaru was much faster than he had expected. Orochimaru's neck became longer and stretched, shooting across the clearing and easily passing around Falric's shield, his mouth made contact with Narutos neck, biting him with his fangs. Orochimaru cackled as Naruto fell to the ground clutching his neck. He turned and moved towards Sasuke who was trying to move away from the head as fast as he could but was unable to move fast enough, and he to was bitten. Sasuke let out a Loud scream and passed out on the forest floor.

"They will find me in time." Orochimaru cackled dissipating into the air as Marwyn thrusted his sword towards the snakeman.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own World Of Warcraft or Naruto.

Chapter 22.

Enjoy =)

A light breeze finally woke Naruto, hair blew into to his face. The world was blurry at first but, after rubbing his eyes Naruto could see properly again. It was now dark and looked like it had been dark for a while. Marwyn and Falric stood at either side of Naruto swords drawn ready for anything that this Forest could through at them, ready to protect Naruto at the first sign of trouble.

Naruto groaned and sat up grasping his neck, pain radiating from one spot on his neck to the rest of his body, Naruto figured it had something to do with his fight earlier. "How long have I been out?" " Seven hours." Marwyn said. "What happened to me?" "It would seem that Orochimaru gave you a curse of some kind." Pointing to a spot on Naruto's neck which was covered by his armor.

Naruto groaned in pain and pulled his armor around his neck down to see what the scare would look like, but there was no bite mark like he had expected. Instead there was an almost tattoo like marking on his neck where he was bitten. The marks stood out, a dark blue, and black against his pale skin. Three skulls, screamed circling a center point while runes similar to the ones on Frostmourne encircled the skulls trapping them inside and continued to spread in smaller lines following his veins up and down his neck, fading as they got close to his head and his chest. Naruto clasped his hand on the marking and applied pressure to it. Excruciating pain shot from the skulls on the tattoo and made its way around his body almost knocking his off of his feet.

"We need to find out exactly what this will do to me." Naruto said gasping for air. Quiet whispers filled his head, the small voices and hurtful words that had followed and haunted him his whole life echoed in his mind as Marwyn talked. "The fact that you had made it this long would lead me to believe that we have time to dwell on it". Naruto grasped his head as the whispers got louder in his mind.

"Let's get going, we can make it to the tower before sun down if you are well enough to walk." Falric said gripping Naruto's arm. " And if you can't walk we will carry you." He said walking over to pick up Naruto. "No. I can walk." Naruto said firmly. "Good lets get going." Falric pushed forward while Marwyn took up point behind Naruto.

Naruto stumbled, grasped his neck and leant against a rather large tree. Whispers filled his head, whispers of all the hurtful things his so called friends said even though he that they though so much of themselves and there worries that they never saw his, and never would. Harsh words that were, spat at him during beatings, and whispered when he just wanted to be alone or enjoy a bowl of his favorite ramen by himself. This whispers had been going stronger in the young boys mind as they walked further and further in the hot forest. He had started to worry the this god awful place would just keep going and going. Naruto found himself at one point wishing to be in a far away land where it was much colder. A place with far less people where he could be alone with the few people that where never mean to him, the people that listened, and wanted to see him do well.

"Are you ok my Lord." Falric grasped Narutos arm holding him steady. "I need to rest." Naruto replied grasping his cursed neck. "My Lord we are nearing where the Box should be, not far to go now." Marwyn said as a giant Undead Centipede crawled its way back into the forest. "Good I can't stand this place." Pushing on they continued there search for the box, and it's invaluable vials.

After another hour of walking Naruto and his team reached am clear patch of forest and stopped for a short rest. "Someone is near." Falric said, as Naruto drank a gulp of water. A loud scream echoed through the forest, grabbing the attention or the team, they made there way towards it. Naruto smiled there was yet another clearing in the forest, exempt this one was different from the one the team had just rested in. In that it was covered in blood, and in the middle was a strange looking boy that had large black rings around his eyes. Oh and he was making sand float in the air as if it was nothing.

Naruto watched from the bushes as the boy took out another opponent, " His team is rather useless, they just stand there looking fearfully at there teammate while he does all of the work. An interesting person to keep an eye on." He thought to himself, motioning to his team to quietly make there exit from this area. The boy in the clearing looked over to the underbrush where Naurto and his team where quietly watching, but he said nothing.

The team quietly made its way away from the rather interesting battleground, and made its way down an animal path in the forest, every now and then an animal, or critter would attack them, and come under the teams control. They now had a sizable search party of undead critters, and bugs looking for the source of the forest a small box . A small snake made its way out of the forest and bulged towards the team, "The box is this way." Falric started off into a thicker part of the woods. Naruto smiled as he followed , the thick parts of the woods didn't bother him, the plants withered around his as he walked through the area.

Things had a habit of dying around him now, not that it bothered him at all, dead was not a friend to Naruto. The only things that bugged him truly where the unrelenting heat, and the whispering voices. They where getting stronger, and stronger, ever now and then he would see a flash of a worried face. His old team mates, worry etched in there face as He killed Huka. Couldn't they see that he was saving him, making him more powerful, free. Free of the worry, and the fear that seemed to plague everyone he met. Other peoples fears had always found away to find themselves thrust onto him Naurto thought to himself. "I can cure them of there worries, and there fears." He thought to himself.

An unusually cold breeze blew through the forest, bringing Marwyn and Falric to a halt. "We are here." Falric said his voice whispering in the wind. Before Naruto stood a large tree larger than most they had encountered, it was on the top of a small hill, next to a cold babbling creek that had many branched that flowed away from it. Naruto could see animal tracks in the banks of the creek, as he looked closer to the tree they became less and less and then He could see bones. Many bones, of many where animals that lived in the forest and came here just to drink. Others where bones of people, people that came here to came out and maybe fish in the creek and let there weird bodies rest, only to die from something that they did not see coming.

All of the bones seemed old, they may have been there a few months or years, people thought to have been killed by some animal of some kind or by another team, a few of the animals may have been more recent. Naruto grasped Frostmourne, and lifted it towards the boneyard next to the creek, "Do you think they where scared when they died?" He asked looking to his two teammates. Falric looked puzzled for a moment before replying, "Scared my Lord, It is a common trait amount those that are living." "I can remove there fears." Naruto whispered, before plunging Frostmourne into the soil I front of him, blue energy, and light shot out from the runes along the blade of Frostmourne and into the ground and bones of the, bodies that lay along the creek.

Bones that had been along the steam for weeks, or months, or even years, unmoved by the elements, or other creatures. Once again started to move together, some clumping together to form creatures made of bone that looked nothing like what they had done in life. Other clacked and ground together to for the people that they had been in life, only there flesh had rotten away, or in some case sparsely rotten away. The undead people would gasp when there heads reattached to there bodies. As they gasped life once more, a blue light would fill there eyes removing the dead, and soulless look they had to them before.

Naruto smiled bring down this tree, he commanded. The newly undead creature let out a loud roar that echoed through out the forest, before they started to hack away at the tree, hard, sharp ice formed along there boney attachments helping to make short work of the tree.

Deep inside the now rotten base of the tree sat a box, Falric called over Naruto "It is found." He slowly walked over the what was left of the tall tree, there in the center surrounded by a rotten mess of wood was a black box, not a large box, it was a little bit bigger than the Ramen bowls his was once so fond of. The box had skulls over most of the front that looked to be screaming out in pain, and it had a small clasp on the front that was open. Naruto took a deep breath pulled the box out of the tree. After a moment he pulled the box open. Naruto smiled There the where the vials Arthas had shown him in his dream, now all he had to do was make more of them out of these vials.

One of the vials stoppers had come loose over time and about half of the liquid inside had spilled out of the vial. Carefully Naruto picked out the vial with the leak and walked over to one of the smaller men he brought back to life, and pored the vials content onto it. The dead mans bones became thicker and denser as the liquid made its way around its body, muscles that rotted away years ago slowly formed again, while still not fresh and pumping blood the where strong making the dead man faster, and stronger than the other undead around him. Finally spikes formed on his elbows, and other strategic spot around the mans body.

Naruto smiled in smaller more carried dosages the creatures and plants of the forest had gotten different traits from this vial. They became bigger, more deadly, or faster, but none truly got all of the vials power. "I have a task for you." Naruto grasped the undead and whispered in its ear and then thrust the box of vials into the deadly undead a hands. The creature bowed and then jumped in a flash up into the trees.

To be continued...


End file.
